Forgivable Sinners
by Laura-chan
Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RoS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.
1. Chapter 1

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

:By Laura-chan:

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RotS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.

Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU

Rating: R or M

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.

Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.

Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.

* * *

**9th June 2005**

_In Italy, about two weeks ago, arrived Star Wars - Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. _

_I went to see it, because it's the final chapter of the long series written by the wonderful mind of George Lucas; I'm not proud to admit that I didn't go to see Episode II: Attack of the Clones 1) because of the deep delusion I felt for The Phantom Menace; I was awaiting Episode I since I've first seen the Classic Trilogy (so, since when I was able to speak) and it was not as exciting as I expected it to be. 2) because, when I was finally free from duties to see it, it had already disappeared from cinemas... I was so mad!_

_So, when I went to see Episode III, at first I was a bit confused: but then, I loved the relationship between Padmé and Anakin and I was soooooo hurt because I already knew how it was going to end. In the end I cried and cried: not only for Padmé's and Anakin's destiny (Padmé did not deserve to die!) but also because I've seen the end of a saga that had signed my life deeply. I was born in 1987, when all the movies of the Classic Trilogy had been already made (Episode IV: A New Hope had been made 10 years before): I grew up with them (like I grew up with Indiana Jones, Ghostbusters and the book of The Lord of the Rings) and, while I was glad I was finally watching Episode I-II-III, it was really sad to see the end of Star Wars. _

_I decided to rent Episode II, while waiting for the whole New Trilogy in dvd, and I loved it: Anakin and Padmé look so cute together (I think I'm not-so-secretely in love with Hayden Christensen, especially after seeing him with long hair in Episode III)._

_Thank you George Lucas for giving us such a wonderful, exciting and completely original saga. (I'm crying)_

_So, I began to write this Anakin/Padmé story - an AU of RotS...

* * *

_

_:CHAPTER 1:_

**A**nakin Skywalker woke up suddenly.

The soft dawn's light entered from the windows, the curtains a bit open. The Jedi Master stared down at his side where his gorgeous wife was sleeping deeply. His mechanical arm moved to lightly stroke her hair: he sighed and stood up, going to the kitchen and drinking a glass of water.

Now that Dooku was dead -thanks to his master Obi-Wan Kenobi and himself - , he wondered, there was only to find General Grievous: and then, there would be peace in the galaxy. He passed an hand throught his long blond hair and sighed again: if only he had captured Grievous that time…!

"Why is this husband of mine up so early?" two arms wrapped around his torso and he relaxed against the body behind him, a slight smile on his face.

"Padmé…"

"Anakin, why are you so worried?"

"My love…" he turned in her arms and kissed her, caressing her stomach where his child was growing.

"I'm not worried: I was wondering about how wonderful our life will be once we will have captured Grievous and this little one" he grinned, pointing with his eyes to her belly "will be with us."

"My dear husband…" Padmé smiled, stroking his cheeks "We'll find him and we'll have peace. And with the baby we'll be like a real family."

Anakin's eyes grew pained. "But we'll still have to keep our relationship secret. "

The yound woman nodded and leaned on him "I don't care what will happen to me, as long as I have you." She whispered, tightening her grip around him. He hugged her, closing his eyes.

"Me too."

* * *

:**J**edi Master Obi-wan Kenobi sat in the Jedi Council, to the left side of Master Yoda, listening to Master Vos reporting new sightings of General Grievous; his mind was not on the news but on his young ex-padawan and his secret love - well, secret for the others but not for him: Obi-wan had often seen the feelings for each other shining in their eyes, and wasn't going to be fooled. He knew that if the two were discovered, not only Padmé would be reprimanded, but Anakin would also be expelled from the Jedi Order: and it would be a pity, now that he had finally become a Master, even if Yoda and Mace Windu had been reluctant about admitting him in the Council. 

He shook himself and started paying attention to what was being said.

Anakin has noticed his former Master's distraction: 'What are you thinking about Obi-wan?'

"….So, now he is in the Yavin system?" Mace Windu asked, chin between his hands.

Vos confirmed "We found traces of his activity, but we're not exactly sure on which planet he is hiding."

Windu's gaze touched every Jedi in the room before locking on the figures of two of the best fighters around "Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker: you will go. But I want you to just analyze the situation and report back to the Council: you will intervene only if you are in danger."

The two nodded, even if Anakin was a bit disappointed and had to bite back the protest and the bile which was threatening to rise up from his chest. 'They still don't trust me to go on missions alone.' He thought bitterly.

"Talk about Senator Amidala's pregnancy I want to." Said Yoda, just as everyone is the Council was getting ready to retire. Anakin, who was already walking towards the door, froze up and immediately sat down in his chair: his heart missed a beat, but he schooled his emotions and facial expressions in indifferent ones.

"You are right." Nodded Mace Windu. "Obi-wan, Anakin, have you got any idea about who the father could be? You've been close to her since she was Queen of Naboo."

Obi-wan was the first to talk: "I have no idea, Council. I was as surprised as you when her pregnancy was discovered." Well, at least this last thing was true.

"This is the same for me." Anakin readily agreed.

"Near her I went." Murmured Yoda, even if everyone heard the words as they've been shouted. "Two auras I felt." He informed.

"Two?" Anakin was stunned. "There are two children?"

"Of that I'm sure: Senator Amidala, twins growing into her, she has." The old master nodded gravely.

Anakin had to force down his joy at the news: two! He soon would be the father of two twins! Obi-wan's voice brought him to reality.

"I do not want to force Padmé to tell me who the father is. She is a dear friend." "We do not ask you to do that." Mace Windu shook his head. Then, he stood up "We will meet again tomorrow: Obi-wan, Anakin, leave as soon as possible, please."

The two Masters just nodded.

* * *

:**C**-3PO stared with his impassible metal face at his mistress, who was sleeping soundly on the couch, her head slightly lolled to the side; now, being near the 8th month of pregnancy, she would sleep often, and her duties as senator had been reduced. 

The door opened and the droid turned to see his master walk inside the apartment. "Please be silent Master Anakin." He pleaded "Mistress is really tired."

Anakin just nodded, his eyes soft as he stared fondly at his wife: he sat down near her and let her head rest on his shoulder. "C-3PO, bring me some tea please." "It will be done, Master."

The Jedi Master wrapped his mechanical arm around Padmé's shoulders as his other hand caressed her round belly.

He stayed like this for an unknown time, breathing in the fragrance of her hair that made his forget who he was, who she was and the fact that there was a war in the outside world: that moment was only theirs and Anakin didn't want to lose it for anything in the world.

Suddenly, her lids lifted sleepily. "Love?"

"Hello Padmé. I have good news." He smiled.

"Good news?"

"Yes, love. Master Yoda said he felt two auras in your stomach: we're going to have twin children." Now Padmé was wide awake. "Two…" she whispered

"Two?" it was almost like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes my wife: two." He grinned when he saw her beautiful eyes sparkling in elation. She threw her arms around him as they laughed: a laugh full of release and new found happiness. Anakin took her in his arms and gently spinned her around.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" she exclaimed as he set her down.

"And so am I." he smiled, nuzzling her cheek, earning a soft sigh from her.

"And so am I."

_(to be continued)_

Ok, that's the end, for now. Please, tell me what you think, I always appreciate reviews.

So, please **REVIEW**!


	2. Chapter 2

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

:By Laura-chan:

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RotS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.

Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU

Rating: R or M

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.

Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.

Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: ops, I forgot this last chapter ;; I do not own anything apart from the plot: characters, places and background situations come from the great mind of George Lucas.

* * *

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

I never had so much feedback after only one chapter! I'm really moved, you don't know how much!

A great thank you to: **SkyBlueSW**, **Mixza**, **babepr**, **ani'sangel**, **Trina**, **Mike Rules 2003**, **Kal's Gal**, **acdecnerd**, **Rogue Agent**, **SWFan**, **Anakin-Padme**, **chopsticks**, **Babygirl14**, **LeoLover4eva**, **Vivilp182**, **Emily**, **FelsGoddess**, **donnatellaMarks**, **Destiny**, **Riderazzo**.

Just to let you know: this story is going to have an happy ending, but much drama and some angst before it.

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

Tara: wow, you're my first flame ever! I feel quite proud! Now, to answer your 'doubts'… As I wanted to explain later, the Jedi Council thinks that the father of Padmé's children is Anakin: they wanted to see what Anakin would say in response of Yoda's question… also, I used this scene to introduce the fact that the children are two. But this theme will be explained more in later chapters.

You're also the first person to tell me that my dialogue need serious help: first, I don't know about your life, but my parents sometimes talk like that between each other; also, my friends with their boyfriends/girlfriends are so sweet and sickeningly cute that they make me want to puke. Second, Padmé's pregnant and pregnant women can be emotional, so Anakin wants to stay on her good side: this is another thing I wanted to explain more in later chapters (with flashbacks and so on) but I decided to anticipate in this chapter a scene I was thinking to put in chapter 5 or 6.

I've already written most of the story on paper, so I know that the first chapter may have been a bit confusing, but everything will be explained later.

I'm truly sorry you don't like the story, but if you don't like it just don't read: I'm not forcing you to do it.

Also, try not to judge a story from only one (short) chapter, even if I'm glad (in a way) that you told me what you thought was wrong with the story.

Kichi: well, this is an AU and I wanted Anakin to be a Master: I know that in the movie he is not, I've seen it, but this is my story and I like writing stories because you can write whatever you want. )

Togemon: **thank you**, I needed a friendly review! I will try to make a new paragraph every line of dialogue: it's just that in Italy we don't use paraghaphs as much as you use it.

A huge thank you also to **Clemen**, **Whodo**, **Ashley** (why, I'm honoured you think I write properly), **HieisShadow**.

* * *

_CHAPTER 2_

**T**he two lovers stayed in each other arms, feeling calm and peace surrounding them.

The sat down on the blue couch, Anakin's arm around Padmé's waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

C-3PO entered back in the room, in his hands a tray with the tea for Anakin: R2-D2 was following. "You stupid piece of short-circuit junk! I know how to make tea and---" the golden droid stopped his tirate when he saw the amused glances of the two human beings in the room.

"Here you are, Master Anakin. Mistress Padmé, you should sleep." Anakin took the warm tea and put it on the table as his wife said.

"You're right C-3PO: I'm going to bed now."

The yound Jedi helped his wife to her feet - Padmé really had some problems with moving around and she didn't like it one bit - and took her to their bedroom: when he tried to make her comfortable puffing out two pillows, she swatted his hands away and glared.

"Anakin Skywalker, I may be pregnant, but I have no incurable illness: I can take care of myself and I **can** put some pillows under my head!"

Her husband had a blank look on his face.

"What?" she asked defensively, while he sighed.

"Padmé, I'm just trying to help you, not because I think you're unable to take care of yourself, but because I love you and I want you to be comfortable."

He panicked when he saw tears in her eyes. "What! Wait! Why are you crying? Was it something I said? Don't cry please!" he pleaded.

"I'm so horrible!" Padmé sniffed. "You're so :sniff: good and-and :sniff: caring and I snap- :sniff: snapped at you!" (AN: this is what happened daily to the parents of a friend of mine :snicker: )

Quickly, Anakin sat down and hugged her: he rolled back his eyes, but grinned.

"Woman, you're too emotional! You didn't snap at me, you just have confirmed your autonomy… I love your independence." He kissed her hair and then laid her back on the soft matress.

Her mouth was in a frown. Anakin sighed, exasperated "Now, what is it?"

"You're too good at sweet-talking me."

He smirked evilly. "Well, I'm your husband and you love me."

"You're still as arrogant as you were when you were a padawan." It was her time to shook her head and sigh.

Anakin grinned, self-confidence washing over him like a wave. "And you love me for it."

"I must be crazy."

"No, you're not crazy: you just know that I'm irresistible."

Padmé rolled her eyes, feeling that the conversation was not coming to an end.

"You're not so irresistible and perfect, you know?" Padmé said dryly, knowing she was lying. Unfortunately for her, he knew that too. His grin grew, along with his ego.

"You're lying: we both know that I'm irresistible." Then he bent down to kiss her slightly parted lips. "But you're the perfect one."

He laid down undercovers next to her, after taking off his shirt, caressing her hair and wrapping a curl around his finger as she slowly fell asleep, a content smile across her face: Anakin kissed her cheeks and lips "Goodnight, my love."

He didn't know what he would do if he was to lose her: he would die, surely.

As he had told her three years before, when they were at the lake retreat on Naboo (AN: set at the Como's Lake in Italy… simply beautiful, I suggest you guys to go and see it.), he couldn't stay away from her too long: the thought of her was ossessive, always burned in his mind, and he was possessive of her, he always had been.

He couldn't bear to see her, to even _think_ of her, talking to, laughing with or touching another man: it hurt him physically.

Sometimes, he wanted to imprison her in a tower, lock the door and throw away the key so she could be only his. But he knew it was impossible: first of all, she would hate him, and he didn't want this; second, he had always loved her indipendence and didn't want to take it from her.

'I love her so much: too much.'

It had been hard to win her over: at first she had refused to recognize her own feelings, even after that kiss… their first kiss.

He remembered it as well as it had been yesterday… his hand on the silk-like skin of her shoulder, her soft lips willing beneath his. It had ended entirely too fast, but it had set his loins in fire, un-Jedi thoughts running through his head.

In the years they had spent apart it hadn't passed a day in which he hadn't thought about her, her smile, her kindness, her confidence.

Even when he was 10 years old he had known that she was his: his statement was serious, not something that should have been forgotten.

_"I'm going to marry you."_ Is a serious phrase coming out from the mouth of a 10 years old child and Padmé shouldn't have taken it as a joke. She hadn't understood how serious he was since they had meet again: oh, the adrenaline he felt that day!

And then, when she had finally confessed her own feelings on Geonosis, there hadn't been another man as happy as Anakin: it had given him the force to fight in the arena.

When he took her back to Naboo, he found the courage to propose: to his immense happiness she had accepted, a faint blush on her cheeks as her face was shining with a smile.

They had kissed once, twice, and again and again: that had been one of the best days in Anakin's life.

'Now she's mine, with my children growing in her.' He smiled softly, once again caressing the swell of her stomach.

Even after the 3 years they had been married, he couldn't get enough of her: her eyes, her perfume, her love for him. Sometimes it was too much and would overwhealm him.

But it was something he couldn't live without: that's why their relationship had to be kept secret from the Jedi Order.

* * *

**:T**he loud sound of the bell startled Anakin out of his reveries. 

He frowned: who would come to their apartment?

Well, in reality it was _his_ apartment - given to him because he was a Jedi Master - because Padmé had another more suited for her as a Senator, where he usually went to meet her: but now that she was pregnant and wasn't required to go to the Senate, she had decided to stay with him.

"Master Anakin?" C-3PO asked.

"I'll go." He said, leaving the bed and the comfort of his wife: he closed the door connecting the bedroom with the living room, not wanting to disturb her.

He unlocked the door of the apartment and found himself in front of Obi-wan Kenobi. "Master…!" he exclaimed surprised. The other Jedi smiled warily. "Hello, old friend."

The two sat down on the couch.

"Anakin, I came here to discuss with you about our mission." Then, he noticed his friend's state of undress.

"But maybe I have disturbed you: were you sleeping?"

Anakin blushed and shook his head: "I was just resting: don't worry about it." He hoped Padmé would stay asleep and his old master would not detect her presence.

Obi-wan arched an eyebrow but stayed silent. "We should leave soon, as the Council suggested: early next morning. We'll meet at the east spaceport after dawn." The young Jedi nodded, suddenly serious.

"I don't know exactly how long we are going to stay there, but if we have to search almost the entire system, it's going to take quite some time. But pack lightly." Anakin nodded once again and added. "We have to be careful: this time we're only spying."

"We will talk about the details when we'll be on the ship." Obi-wan sighed and stood up "This is what I wanted to tell you: I'll let you rest now."

Anakin followed him and took him to the door.

_:to be continued _

I hope you liked this chapter as well as I: action is coming next one. I just wanted to introduce a bit the setting with those first chapters.

Please don't forget to **review**: reviews always make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

:By Laura-chan:

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RotS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.

Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU

Rating: R or M

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.

Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.

Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot: characters, places and background situations come from the great mind of George Lucas.

Songs: for this chapter I suggest you to listen to _'Wherever you will go'_ by The Calling.

_'When you say nothing at all'_ is owned by Ronan Keating I don't have the text, only the song on cd: forgive me if I mistake some words..

**Author's Note**: I'm going on a short holiday with some friends of mine to Paris: so, I'm not going to update for a week, I'm really sorry. But I wrote a longer chapter (2 pages and half longer) that I hope you enjoy. More AN in the end.

* * *

_CHAPTER 3_

**T**he sun was still not up when Anakin woke up, his internal clock telling him it was time to go: he sadly glanced at the side where Padmé was spooned against him.

With a sigh, he left his bed and his pregnant wife and, after having put on his breeches and a black shirt, went to the balcony, breathing in the cool air of the night; his handsome features were lightened by the artificial lights of the neons around him and by the soft crimson dawn light which you could begin to see towards east.

Staying on the balcony, with the fresh air around him, had always managed to calm and soothe him.

He sighed and passed a hand through his messy blond hair, as the wind opened his black shirt, his muscled and naked chest exposed: he will soon have to go and meet Obi-wan at the spaceport.

A soft music came from the apartment:

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a fact_

It was a song quite popular in Coruscant: Padmé loved it and often sang it to him.

"Anakin?" he turned and saw his wife walking slowly towards him, a frown on her face, her beautiful body hugged by a semi see-through nightgown.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Padmé asked as he took her in his arms, her hands touching slightly his shoulders.

"Come back inside: it's chilly here."

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You said it best, when you said nothing at all_

"I have to go on a mission soon, Padmé."

"A mission! But you just came back!" she exclaimed, distressed.

"I know." A thumb caressed gently her cheek " But this mission could put an end to the war."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes: but it's a secret, you shouldn't have known."

"You're not able to keep secrets from me." She joked, a smile on her face. "Don't worry, no words will come from my mouth."

"I love your smile Padmé."

"I love yours." He grinned.

_All day long I can hear people talking now loud_

_But when you hold me near_

_You drawn up the crowd_

_Try as they may, they could never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

"I love this song," Padmé whispered, her face buried in Anakin's warm chest.

He stared down at her "Why?"

She smiled up at him and his breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sight she made.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You said it best, when you said nothing at all_

"It's sweet. It make me feel your presence near even if you're not here."

"I'm sorry, Padmé."

She shook her head sadly.

"We both knew it: we were willing to make some sacrificies and spend less time together to keep our marriage secret, so you could continue your jedi training and I could continue to be a Senator. It's not your fault, it's something we decided together."

"But I wish the Jedi Code would allow me to marry."

"Anakin, stop this: you know that also I, as a Senator, can't do whatever I want to." She sighed. "But I don't want to argue with you… our time together is too short."

They embraced and stayed like that for a few minutes.

Now the light was more intense and the young jedi knew it was time to leave.

"I have to go."

"So soon?" she mumbled quietly.

"Yes, Padmé." He kissed her hair "Obi-wan is waiting for me at the spaceport." She lifted her head.

"How long are you going to stay away?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know: not less of three weeks, I think."

"So long!" she asked, really disappointed.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do otherwise." His eyes were sad.

She shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about: I'm just being a crybaby." She grinned

"It's just that I need you near now."

His mechanical hand, covered by a black glove, stroked the gown over her stomach.

"I hope to be with you when those two will finally see the light." She giggled.

"I hope so, too."

The couple parted and entered the apartment where Anakin took his black cloak and the things necessary for the journey; before exiting, he turned to his wife and took her face between his hands, kissing her softly.

Padmé opened her lips and welcomed him inside her mouth, clutching his back desperately: the kiss turned from sweet to passionate.

Anakin thrusted his hands into her mane, the beautiful curls falling on her back, tilting her head back so he could kiss her savagely, as Padmé pulled him so close that it was impossible to see where she ended and he began. His tongue licked the inside of her mouth, playing with her own and tracing her teeth, as she responded fervently.

Eventually, Anakin remembered who he was and what he had to do: regretfully, he moved his hands to her waist and parted from Padmè, she whined for the loss of his mouth, and he leaned his forehead against hers, both of them panting.

"I have to go, now." He whispered, as she nodded.

"I love you." She said, lifting her eyes, which were shining with unshed tears.

"I love you too: very much." He smiled.

"Don't be reckless. Come back to me safe and… in one piece." She smiled, touching his mechanical hand. He nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle.

"Hey, I'm the best jedi around, you should know it." He smirked. "Don't worry Padmé."

"I'll try: but be careful."

"I will."

"I'm serious, Anakin, I don't want anything to happen to you."

The young jedi was surprised by the fierce expression of her face.

"Padmé, what's going on?" he asked testily.

"I just have a bad feeling." She said worriedly, nibbling her thumb.

He smiled. "I'll repeat it, Padmé: do not worry."

And, with a last look at his wife, he went out the apartment.

* * *

**W**ith hoods over their heads, the two jedi sat in a corner, at a little round table, on the spaceship directed to Yavin two: they talked quietly between each other, often pointing to an open map of the Yavin system in front of them.

"I don't think he's on Yavin two: too crowded and too many stormtroopers. Nah, I feel that he's on Yavin four: almost desert and there's all the space he wants."

Obi-wan shook his head.

"Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement, my friend: sometimes, the nearer you are to your enemy, the safer you are. We will search both Yavin two and Yavin four, and if we find nothing, we'll try another planet."

Anakin frowned.

"Ok Master. What do you plan to do when we find him?"

"We'll find place to stay hidden and from which we could see without being seen; rememeber what the Council said, Anakin: we just have to spy."

"I know."

He nodded and they stayed silent for a while.

* * *

"**S**enator Amidala."

Padmé was sitting on the couch, her hair falling over her back, dressed only in her nightgown: she hadn't expected Queen Jamillia to call her, especially not this early in the morning.

"Yes, Your Highness? What can I do for you?" she replied politely, as she watched the hologram of the Queen thanks to the holonet.

"Padmé." Jamillia used her friend's first name. "I would like you to come back to Naboo."

"But…"

"No buts, Padmé." The Queen shook her head, hereyes closed in a worried espression. "In your conditions…" and the Senator could see how the other woman's eyes moved to her belly. "…it's not suitable for you to stay in Coruscant. You need to relax, and you can't do it if you're worried about the war and about the Senate. "

Queen Jamillia turned pleading eyes to her. "You have to think about your health: not only for yourself, but also for your unborn baby."

"But I'm Senator! I must stay here." Padmé argued back.

"You always think about your duty, but would you risk your child's life? If you get stressed, it's easier for you to lose it: are you ready to risk that? Well, I'm not. Also, you're still the target of some assassination attempts and on Naboo you'd be safer." The Queen straightened on her chair.

Padmé wanted to protest, but no words went out her open mouth: ske knew Jamillia was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She turned her head, unwilling to show the other woman the conflict on her face.

"Please Padmé: do it for your child and your… man."

That got her: 'If I lose the baby, Anakin would be devasted; I would be devasted.'

She sighed sadly.

"Alright, you win: I'll come back. But not now: first I have to prepare and say goodbye to someone."

"As you wish, dear friend."

Closing the communication, Padmé went to her apartment, happy that both Dormé and Typho agreed that for her safety it was better if she'd stay in another apartment… the only thing they didn't know was that she stayed at Anakin's home.

When she arrived, she called Dormé and asked her to start preparing her suitcases. Taking a dark green cloak, she called Captain Typho and told him she wanted to meet Chancellor Palpatine.

When she entered the Chancellor's studio, she was gladly surprised to see Master Yoda and Master Windu, probably talking about the war.

Palpatine stood up and walked towards her while greeting her.

"Senator Amidala! How good is to see you." He smiled.

"Chancellor, it's a pleasure to see you well." She responsed with a smile of her own, her words referring to his previous kidnapping by Count Dooku. Palpatine just nodded, still smiling.

"My dear Amidala, if I'm allowed, why are you here?"

"Chancellor, I've came to take my leave from you: I'm going to Naboo, for my Queen requested I go back."

Palpaltine took her hands in his. "We're going to miss you in the Senate."

The young woman laughed. "I'm sure Jar Jar Binks will be as good as me." Then she turned to the jedi Masters.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda, I'm glad to meet you so I can say goodbye to both of you."

"I hope you have a good journey back home, Senator." said Mace Windu with a smile, standing in front of her.

She was almost out of the studio, when she turned, like she had an afterthought "Oh, I almost forgot: Masters, could you please give my goodbyes to Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker? They are dear friends, but I have to leave now and I can't bid them farewell."

Yoda's eyes narrowed, but he replied. "A pleasure, it will be, Senator."

* * *

**A** black figure stood in the darkness, watching as a young woman, followed by two other women and a man, moved towards a ship directed to Naboo.

He neared the comlink to his mouth. "She's going back. Shall I kill her now?"

"Not yet." An aged voice answered from the other side. "We are not ready yet. Follow her: make sure you know whatever she does and wherever she goes. Wait for the signal."

"I expect to be payed well." He said harshly.

"You will be, my friend: if you do your work well."

He closed the communication: he trusted few people, and this man was not one of those. He shrugged: the important thing was that he would be payed.

On the other side of the city, another misterious figure was watching the city from the windows of a skyscraper.

He smirked evilly.

"Soon."

_(to be continued)_

* * *

More AN: Wow, this is one of my longest chapters! Well, what do you think? I know, I promised action, but then I thought that this was a good point to stop at.

Did you like it? Then Review! ;)

Yesterday I bought the **soundtrack of Revenge of the Sith**: it's absolutely wonderful, I love _John Williams_! He's a genius almost like Lucas.

Also, other than the cd, I found inside a mini-poster (it's two weeks that I'm searching a poster of episode II or III and one of Hayden Christensen… I want it, I need it! My 2 posters of Legolas are not enough…. I want Hayden with long hair, episode III version!) and a dvd with the music linked to the situations of the six movies…very interesting (and only for 21 euros! More or less 21 dollars.. it's not very much, if you consider that a normal cd costs around 20 euros).

In track 14 (_The birth of the twins and Padmé's destiny) _there's a chorus that sing in Italian… I think they say _'Adorata Stella' _(Beloved Star)… How sweet!

**Another thing**: _Vatel_ and _myself_ were wondering exactly when Anakin, in Episode I, tells Padmé he'll marry her… because I've seen it written in almost all of the fanfictions, but I don't remember it… maybe it is in a special edition? Can you tell us, please?

Ok, I'll stop rambling.

* * *

Review Responses:

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

How I love you guys! I'm really moved: I repeat, I never had so much feedback! (Only for my Italian fanfictions, but they don't count).

An **HUGE** and very heartful _thank you _to:

**JediSavior5, SkyBlueSW, Riderazzo, FelsGoddess, pirat, Silvain Star anime fan, LVB, Vivilp182, Mei fa-chan, Twilight Princ3ss, ani's angel **(you're so sweet!), **SWBabyGirl14**

**Anakin-Padme**: did you read my mind? I have written a scene like the one you describe: just wait for next chapter and be prepared… I'm evil.

**Moorplant**: thanks for the reviews, they have been really helpful: see, I took your advice to write the review responses in the end.

For the AN…well, usually I find annoying when a text is full of AN because they interrupt the storyline, but I thought that two little AN couldn't really hurt: that's why I put them inside the text.

**Vatel**: aaah… well you see… the first and only time I've seen the Phantom Menace was when it went out in cinemas… so I don't remember it very well. I have to admit I just followed what other fanfictions say, because I didn't remember that phrase (had I heard it, I should remember this important statement, don't you think?)… I gonna to ask because I'm really curious about it.

**DaydreamQueenMisha**: I'm glad you appreciated the story. Thank you for your suggestion, I'll try to write something like this next time.

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

Another **heartful** _thank you_ to:

**ak, jeannie, bulma9013, ivorycoral. **

**Tara**: You're right. I admit I exaggerated and you didn't deserve to be called a flamer…it was just the tone you used that made me think of a flame, but I didn't want to offend you, it was not in my intentions: I usually accept everything the reviewers say, but your review remembered me of not very friendly e-mails I received not too long ago… but I was actually glad you wrote what you thought was wrong with the story. I was only hurt when you said:

_'I'm all for an AU version of ROTS but so far, this isn't a good one.'_

I was just asking you not to judge a story from one chapter…

I'm not asking you to write, 'oh it was cool', 'I loved it' (I'm not asking anyone to write this, even if I appreciate it), only not be so harsh in your judgement: I repeat, I just had some bad experiences that made me want to stop writing.

I'm sorry you got offended, but it wasn't really my intent, I wanted to explain why I wrote the things I wrote.

For the dialogue part: maybe my parents are really in love, I dunno, but I've heard people (especially young people) talking to their partners like this… Maybe in Italy we're too sweet and sugary. I know that Anakin and Padmé don't speak to each other like this in the movies (I don't know about books, I never read them.) but this is AU, so I think I'm free to write whatever I want… it wouldn't be a FANfiction, don't you think?

**Dru**: I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm lost. I don't understand what you mean. You mean that the dialogue is too simple and seems programmed? I'll try to work more on it, but I'd like to do it by myself… It's a challenge for me.

**Blue**: well… That was childish. Are you proud of yourself?


	4. Chapter 4

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

By Laura-chan

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RotS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.

Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU

Rating: R or M

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.

Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.

Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.

**AN:** I know I said I wouldn't update for a week, but I wanted to post this chapter before going to Paris (I'll leave this evening)… so, enjoy this extremely long chapter (by my standards)!

* * *

_CHAPTER 4_

**A**nakin Skywalker sighed, frustrated.

As he leaned against the speeder, he cursed silently his master: they'd been for a week on Yavin two and they had found nothing about General Grievous.

He moved his gaze toward Obi-wan, who had been trying for half an hour to fix the change gear of his speeder: said person, hearing him sigh, turned his head and stared at him, a frown on his bearded face.

"Anakin, if you're so bored, you could help, me, you know?" he said ironically. "After all, **YOU** are the one who is good at these things."

The younger Jedi rolled his eyes to the sky, like asking someone up there to end this torture, and went to the other speeder: after busying himself with some gears for a few minutes, he pulled his now dirty hands out of the engine and said flatly.

"Done."

"Already?" Obi-wan asked, taken aback. Then, he glared murderously at his former padawan.

"Why didn't you help me before?"

"Because you were too funny to watch, Master."

"You're really going to be my end."

Both laughed, the mood lighter than it was before.

Anakin watched around, noting not for the first time how Yavin two resembled Naboo: they both were very green and full of trees and lakes, even if while Naboo was joyous, Yavin was misterious. He liked this: Naboo and Yavin were so completely different from Tatooine, that it was not difficult to forget his childhood in places like those.

"Anakin?"

He shook himself out of his reveries and mounted on his speeder.

"And now, Master?"

Obi-wan sighed: "I think we better go to Yavin four: you were right, Grievous is not around here."

The other Jedi grinned in triumph.

"See, I told you: you should listen to me, Master."

"Now, now." Obi-wan shook a finger at him "Don't get cocky, kid."

"Kid?" Anakin stared at him with his mouth wide open: Obi-wan hadn't called him a kid since…well, since he was 12! And now, being 23, he didn't appreciated being called 'kid'.

"Well, for me, you ARE a kid, you know?" smirked Obi-wan

'Checkmate.' Anakin thought, mumbling something incomprehensible to his master.

Obi-wan laughed. "Come on, Anakin: let's go to the spaceport. We still have a mission."

* * *

**J**obal Naberrie smiled happily when she saw her two daughters sitting on a blanket in the garden behind the house with her granddaughters: it had been Padmé's idea to go on a picnic, to get re-acquainted with her sister and get to know better her nieces. 

A mother couldn't be more glad to see her family united and happy.

Jobal had been relieved to see her younger daughter come back home safe and had inwardly thanked Queen Jamillia who had convinced her to do it.

She couldn't help but notice the large belly Padmé now showed: she saw how Padmé caressed her stomach and how her eyes softened when talking about her pregnancy or about children.

Jobal's hands fisted: who could have done this to her daughter?

She had tried asking Padmé, but she wouldn't say anything, only smile and telling her not to worry.

"Don't worry, mum." She had said softly. "Nothing is wrong. I love these children and…"

Padmé had never ended that statement.

Did she mean she loved also the man who had got her pregnant?

The woman shook her head, sighing: she, better than anyone, knew how stubborn her daughter could be.

But, as she watched her played with her nieces, she had never see her look so peaceful and happy. If this pregnancy were something bad and unwanted, then she wouldn't look so calm.

Jobal didn't know what do to: she wanted to force Padmé to tell her who the father was and why had he abandoned her. Because she was sure he had left her daughter, leaving her to raise two children alone... otherwise he would be there, asking Padmé's hand in marriage.

A cough made her turn: she saw a figure standing in the kitchen.

"Zak!" she exclaimed, a grin across her face.

"Hello, Aunt." A handsome dark-haired man chuckled.

"It's been a long time since I've last seen you." Jobal embraced him tightly.

Zak Lumennie had been a friend of the Naberrie family since Padmé was a toddler and he a 5-years old young boy full of life. When they were little, they were inseparable.

After, Padmé became Queen and Senator, while Zak went to the Military Academy, where he was currently working.

"At the Academy they gave me a week of permit…I've heard from my mother that Padmé was back and I wanted to see her." Zak smirked charmingly, but was confused when Jobal just smiled weakly.

"She's in the garden with Sola and the children…see?" the woman said, pointing to a window.

The grin on Zak's face disappeared when he saw Padmé bulging stomach.

"What…? Aunt, is she…?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"Yes, she's pregnant." Jobal confirmed.

"But… I didn't know she got married…"

"Because she isn't." Jobal answered calmly.

Now Zak was really confused, switching his eyes from Padmé, to Jobal, then to Padmé again.

"She's not…?"

"About 4 months ago, when she was still at Coruscant, she contacted us and told us, Ruwee and me, that we were going to become grandparents again." She shook her head and mumbled.

"She still hadn't let us know who the father is."

It was a bit too much for poor Zak.

"You don't even know who the father is?" he exclaimed.

"She wouldn't tell us." Jobal looked at him "What can we do? I can't force her to tell me if she doesn't want."

Zak tried to be united with the older woman, but inside he was devastated: he had loved Padmè since always… and now she was pregnant with a child that wasn't his. He wanted to hide in a corner and cry, but his pride wouldn't allow it.

When his mother had told him that Padmé was back on Naboo, he hadn't lost time to ask a permit to go and see her: he had finally gathered enough courage to ask her father if he could marry her and now all his hopes had vanished.

He felt hollow inside.

Meanwhile, Jobal was sobbing, her face hidden in her hands.

"It's not suitable for a woman like Padmé to have a child out of wedlock… if someone could ask her hand and take the child as his own… oh, that would be wonderful!"

After a moment, Zak smiled.

So, there was still a way to make Padmé his.

* * *

**A**nakin smirked victoriously. 

Finally, after another week of meticulous researches, they had found him.

Like Anakin had predicted, Grievous had found Yavin four to be the perfect place to stay hidden, while waiting for orders: he had gathered a powerful and numerous army of droids and was training them to be great killer machines.

Currently, Anakin and Obi-wan were watching from a mountain far from the camp the movements of the army and of Grievous, who was walking back and forth in front of lines of droids with blasters in their arms.

"This is worrisome." Obi-wan murmured, passing the binoculars to Anakin. "If an army so well equipped were to attack Coruscant, we'll be in great danger: the Jedi won't be enough, and the clones are spread all over the galaxy."

"We have to inform immediately the Council." Stated Anakin, putting down the binoculars.

They moved back to their camp and connected with the Council: not all the Jedi Masters were there, but Mace Windu, Shaak Ti and Yoda listened attentively to what the two Jedi had to say.

"If things are like that…" began Shaak Ti "…then we need to destroy them as soon as possible: before they are ready to attack."

"Dangerous the situation is, now." Confirmed Yoda. "Cautious, we have to be."

The other Masters nodded. Mace Windu turned his head to the hologram in the centre of the Council Room.

"Obi-wan, Anakin, continue monitoring their actions: we need to know more."

"It will be done." Obi-wan nodded.

"May the Force be with you." Said Mace Windu, closing the communication.

They stayed for a moment in complete silence, both meditating what to do next.

"Master, I think we need to get closer."

"Closer?" asked Obi-wan, not understanding.

"Yes. It's dangerous, but it's the only way we have to get to know who really is behind this: who is the Dark Sith Lord. We have to get in the fortress."

The fortress Anakin was talking about was an enormous yellowish building in which Grievous sometimes entered; every time he got out of it, he would bark orders.

Obi-wan thought it over for a few minutes, while his friend was waiting anxiously the verdict.

"We'll have to really careful." In the end the older jedi admitted. "But I agree that is the only way we have to get to know more."

Jedi know of ways to become invisible, if they want to. In fact, none of the droids noticed two dark shadows moving behind them, hoods and mantles concealing their looks.

Anakin and Obi-wan moved in a never ending and puzzling labyrinth of passages and halls, some empty, some full of battle droids: finally, they arrived in a circular balcony, with a hole to the centre that allowed to see below.

Peaking from the balcony, they found themselves over a huge round room with a seat in the centre.

It was there that they found General Grievous.

"My Lord." He was saying, bowing lightly his head to an hologram before him.

"Ah, my loyal friend. What news?" answered the cloaked figure in front of him, in an elderly voice.

"Very good, Lord Sidious. We are finally ready to attack: our army is efficient e totally operative."

The lord of the Sith smirked. "Perfect. The Senate is almost completely in my hands, apart from those idealistic like Amidala and Organa." He spat the names like they were foul things and Anakin recoiled at the disgust that was directed to his wife. "And the Jedi Council do no suspect anything: they all will be killed."

"But Master… you said you wanted another apprentice after the death of Count Dooku."

"Ah, yes… There are always two Sith. Well, I have one in mind: the young Skywalker."

Anakin wasn't able to suppress a gasp as he felt his master's hand on his forearm; but Darth Sidious continued.

"He is powerful and full of rage, which will take him to the Dark Side. And he has a weakness: his wife."

The young Jedi couldn't breath: his hands were clammy, cold sweat beading his forehead, his mouth opening and widening without a sound.

'How can he possibly know? How?' he repeated in his headlike a mantra.

He could feel Obi-wan's eyes glare at him.

"Wait for the signal, Lord Grievous: only then, you'll attack."

And with that, Darth Sidious vanished.

The two Jedi did too.

* * *

"**Wife!**" roared Obi-wan, when they returned back at their camp. "You are married to Padmé!" 

"How do you know it's Padmé?" the young Jedi asked defensively.

"You have loved her since you were ten and she fourteen." Obi-wan scoffed.

There was a minute of silence.

"How long have you been married?"

"Since the beginning of the Clone Wars." Anakin admitted weakly.

"But that was three years ago!" exclaimed Obi-wan, eyes wide open. "You've been married to her for so long!

"Yes: and I'm not ashamed of it."

"How did you manage to keep this from the Council…" Obi-wan muttered, caressing his bearded chin. Then, he sighed.

"Anakin, do you know why the Council has talked about Padmé's pregnancy in the last reunion we went to?"

The other Jedi shrugged.

"No, I've never wondered about it."

"Well, they wanted to see your reaction."

"What?" Anakin asked, concerned.

"Anakin, it's impossible not to notice how you look at each other when you are together: especially for a Jedi. So the Council wanted to see what you feel for her, without asking you directly. But I have trained you well, " Obi-wan said that proudly "and you masked your emotions, so they couldn't understand if what you feel for her is simply friendship, or something more."

The young Jedi was not so optimistic: damn, if the Council had discovered him…! He covered his eyes with his hands, sighing and using the Force to take deep breaths to calm himself.

Obi-wan saw the turmoil in his friend, but said nothing. After a few minutes he finally said:

"I will tell nothing to the Council about this: not even that the Sith Lord wants you as his apprentice. After all, I don't think you'll follow that way, right?"

"I have no intention of becoming a Sith." Stated Anakin with a fierce look.

"But we need to tell the Jedi that Sidious is a strong presence in the Senate and he's ready to attack us." The older man had a pensive look on his face. "I wonder who could he be."

"We have to inform also the Chancellor!" exclaimed Anakin as a sudden thought hit him, fear for his friend and trusted mentor filling him.

Obi-wan glared at him. "No. The Council will inform him, if it's necessary. Personally, I don't think it's a good idea: even if you consider him your friend, you have to remember that Palpatine is a politician, like I've told you millions of times before. Don't trust him so easily, Anakin."

Said man grimaced. "I don't really understand what you have against him."

"Maybe one day, you'll know." Obi-wan sighed.

* * *

Padmé felt there was something wrong as she entered the dining room: her family was beaming, looking at her like she had been suddenly elected Chancellor, while Zak kept his shining eyes fixed on her, making her uncomfortable. 

But as she arched a brow and started to question her mother, Ruwee waved a hand and said.

"C'mon Padmé, the food is getting cold."

Now she _knew_ there was something wrong: in all her almost-28 years of life she had never seen her father worried about the food getting cold.

But she ignored the prickling feeling at the base of her neck and began eating the delicious meal Jobal had prepared.

Lunch was a silent affair, for no one had interesting things to share with the others.

After they finished eating, Sola and her family excused themselves and so did her parents with stupid excuses like 'I have to control the engine of the speeder.' 'Oh, my! It's time to call my friend Jayne!'.

'Did they take me for a stupid?' Padmé thought.

It was clear they wanted to leave Zak and her alone.

Now, they were the only two occupants of the room, and his burning gaze made her want to squirm in her chair: but her Senator's pride stopped her from doing it.

Slowly, Zak stood up and moved directly in front of her; then, he kneeled on one knee and took out a box from his jacket: Padmé watched in horror as he opened it to reveal a beautiful and intricate ring.

"Padmé," he began, "we've know each other since forever and I never stopped thinking about you: the thought of you is the only thing that keeps me going on with my life. But now, I felt it's time to tell you my deepest secret: I love you, Padmé, I really love you."

Zak took a breath, his voice slightly trembling from the feelings inside him.

"Padmé, will you marry me?"

_(to be continued)_

* * *

Review Responses: 

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

You are all so sweet, you make me feel warm inside! I'm happy you like so much my story.

**SkyBlueSW** (you'll see, you'll see :laugh: ), **Silvain Star anime fan, LeoLover4eva, Dragonsdaughter1, InsaneJediGirl** (thanx for the info), **Riderazzo, meandmysharpie, Mei fa-chan, zafr0, Daisy, FelsGoddess, HayDeN + PaDme 4EvA, AJedistuckintheMatrix, IvoryCoral, aj, MoAngel, Noxavis.**

**Vivilp182**: no, Jamillia doesn't know that Padmé is with Anakin… maybe later:smile:

**Anakin**-**Padme**: you're so funny! Yes, the ost is absolutely amazing, you HAVE to buy it! The music is beautiful, I love it. I love Hayden with long hair -drool-, especially when, after the nightmare he has about Padmé, he is bare-chested… -drool-

**Dtaylor:** yes, I'm Italian and live in Italy, and English is -I guess you can call it like that - my second language.

**Tiamat Warcraft**: I'm glad you find this story different from the others and I'm also amazed you find the plot fast-paced because, honestly, I was thinking it was a bit slow… but I trust your judgement. I know I'm not great at writing, but I'm doing my best and I hope I'll be better when I'll finish this story. Thanks again for leaving a review.

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

An affectionate thanks to:

**Jeannie, Cammie.**

* * *

**AN**: I'm so evil… I'll let you suffer till I get back from Paris. C'mon, it wont be too long. :laugh darkly:Today I bought the book of _'The Revenge of the Sith'_… I can't wait to read it! 

Ok, that's it for now! Keep reviewing!

Reviews always make me happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

By Laura-chan

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RotS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.

Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU

Rating: R or M

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.

Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.

Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.

**AN:** Well, I'm finally back! Paris was simply beautiful; it was the second time I went to visit it and my friends and I had so much fun!

I suggest you all to download or buy _Across the Stars_, the absolutely wonderful theme of Episode II: Attack of the Clones… I always listen to it, especially if I have to write romantic scenes.

Now, enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

_CHAPTER 5_

_A Jedi shall not know __anger._

_Nor hatred._

_Nor love._

**P**admé stared blankly as Zak smiled hopefully at her from his kneeling position in front of her.

_'Will you marry me?'_

How can one answer no?

She didn't want to hurt her old friend, but neither she wanted to give him false hopes.

The Senator was conflicted and it could be seen on her face, which made Zak confused: not knowing what was going on inside her head, he concluded on his own.

'Probably she'd wondering about what will I say about her babies.'

"Don't worry," he hurriedly added "I will take the babies as my own, so you wouldn't be ashamed by having children out of wedlock."

Padmé's eyes widened horror, his proposition finally hitting her like a hammer. 'Anakin!' her soul cried out.

"No!" she yelled suddenly, backing away from Zak.

Jobal, Ruwee and Sola, who were currently listening behind the dining room's door, exchanged puzzled looks, all thinking: 'Why had she said no?'

"I can't marry you, Zak. I don't want and won't marry you." Padmé said decisively.

Zak was lost.

"But why?" he cried out, his heart feeling like it was being squeezed in his chest by clawed hands.

"I've loved you for so long, why do you refuse me? WHY?" he asked desperately, standing up and gripping roughly her shoulders, shaking her violently.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Padmé screamed, terrified by what her old friend had became.

Ruwee immediately entered the room and parted the refused man from his daughter: Zak fell on the floor, sobbing.

"Why, Padmé?" he mumbled miserably.

The young woman watched around her, seeing the pained but curious stares of her family and the pathetic figure of what once had been her strong-minded best friend.

"I don't love you." She said eventually, trying not to reveal more than necessary.

"But he could save you from the shame of being a single parent!" Jobal cried, looking at her with betrayed eyes.

"Why should I be ashamed of having a child that I love from the man I love?" questioned back Padmé, her 'Political' face back in place.

Jobal shook her head, passing tiredly a hand over her forehead. "Padmé, you're a Senator, a politician, someone who is constantly under everyone's eyes. You know that this pregnancy could ruin your reputation, especially if you're not officially married! If this… this man loves you like you love him, then he should ask your hand in marriage! Instead, he is away, leaving you alone to deal with the children by yourself!"

"But mom, we ARE married!" the young woman finally yelled, frustrated and tired by the whole ordeal.

Silence filled the room.

Padmé was gasping for air, trying to relax and breathe normally, while the other four occupants were still and unmoving from the shock of her outburst.

"What?" Sola whispered eventually.

"I…"

Suddenly, Padmé decided to tell everything: she had once told Anakin - when he had first confessed his feelings at the Lake Retreat - that she couldn't live a lie. In the end, she had lied about their relationship for 3 years: but now she was sick of it and wanted at least her family to know about her marriage… a marriage that united her to the man she loved more than anything, but that had doomed her for the rest of her life.

"I've been married for the past three years."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ruwee asked breathlessly.

"Because it was forbidden: it should have never happened." She smiled through the tears that were falling on her cheeks.

"We tried to suppress our feelings and do our duty without letting our emotions get in the way… but we fell in love all the same, even if it was not allowed. Our love is passionate and very strong: we knew what was going to happen if we decided to get married, but we didn't mind the consequences."

She shook her head sadly.

"No, we minded them, but our feelings were too powerful to be ignored. It was forbidden and we didn't care."

"The Jedi." Sola suddenly stated, her eyes the size of saucers.

"You married that Jedi who protected you a few years ago."

Padmé nodded, surprised by her sister's sagacity.

"Jedi are not allowed to marry, they must not love nor have possessions: this is why we kept it a secret. I don't want my husband to be expelled from the Order because of me."

She smiled tenderly

"He was born to be a Jedi."

"Please, Padmé, tell us who is he." Ruwee pleaded, after sitting down on a chair.

"His name is Anakin Skywalker."

She heard a gasp run through the room and she grinned: she knew her husband was quite famous, being a powerful Jedi and a was hero.

"I'm Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker." She said proudly.

"And I'm pregnant with his children."

* * *

**A**nakin spied from behind a rock the movements of the combat droids, then with the binoculars saw the signal - Mace Windu's raised hand - lifting from one of the mountains that surrounded the Separatist's base. 

With a nod to the Clones' Commander, the young Jedi jumped out of his hiding-place, followed by two battalion of Clones.

With a battle cry, he destroyed the first unfortunate droids taken by surprise who he met on his way.

Confusion and disorder spread all over the camp transformed in battlefield, and one hundred Jedi chose that moment to attack with the rest of the Clones.

The battle was swift and determined from the beginning: the droids weren't expecting to be attacked and were no match for the Republican forces, who were soon victorious.

Anakin, who was finishing two droids with an elegant arch of his blue lightsaber, saw Obi-wan entering the fortress, probably in search of Grievous, who had understood immediately that the battle was lost and it was time to flee: the General had disappeared when the Clones guided by Mace Windu and Plo Koon had joined the fight.

"Anakin!" he heard his name being called and turned to see Mace Windu walking towards him, a bit dirty but with a triumphant grin on his face.

"The Separatists are defeated! The Clone Wars ended! The Republic has won."

"Master, I saw Obi-wan entering the base to follow Grievous."

Mace Windu nodded, his expression turning serious: "I'm sure Master Kenobi will be able to take Grievous by himself: but I'll send someone after him to be sure. Grievous cannot be let free, we absolutely need to destroy him if we really want the remaining Separatists to be left without a Commander."

With a gesture of his hand, Mace Windu asked Ki-Adi-Mundi to follow Obi-wan: thing the other Jedi did immediately.

Windu turned back to the younger Jedi: "Both you and Obi-wan had fought well: you'll be remembered in the Jedi Annals."

Anakin felt warm growing inside his chest: it was the first time that Mace Windu had complimented him; after all, the powerful Master had been very contrary to admit him in the Council.

After some time Anakin noticed Obi-wan exiting the base, limping a bit, with Ki-Adi-Mundi at his side: his old Master was tired and bruised, but - like Mace - he had a wide smile across his bearded face.

He patted his former padawan on the back and said "Grievous is dead: he was trying to escape on a ship. Finally, this destructive war has met his end."

"I'm glad, Obi-wan."

Anakin laughed, a wave of joy washing over him: finally! Finally, he would be able to spend more time with Padmé and his children.

'My children won't have to grow in a galaxy at war.' He thought gleefully.

Then it hit him.

'The children! Padmé!'

He had been away for almost a month and half... Padmé would be due soon!

'But I can't leave now!' he groaned mentally, frustrated 'I can't abandon my position as a Jedi… not even for my wife.'

He cursed, not for the first time, the Jedi Code.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Obi-wan asked, concerned by the angry look on his friend's face. "It's a time of joy and you have a dark shadow in your eyes."

Casting a suspicious stare around them, the younger Jedi grasped Obi-wan's forearm and took him a bit far from the battlefield.

"Padmé will be giving birth soon: I want to stay with her… but I know I can't leave without a valid explanation."

Obi-wan arched an eyebrow.

"So that's what had you so worried." He said flatly, as the other smiled sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Obi-wan sighed "There's no way you can go now: we still need to eradicate the rest of the Separatists in the galaxy. All of our forces are needed, and… " he threw at Anakin a penetrating glance "…you can't tell the Council you have to go because your wife is pregnant."

"I know." Anakin mumbled sadly, hopes vanished.

"Be patient, old friend: the sooner peace is restored, the sooner you'll be at home."

The young man just nodded, dark thoughts swirling in his mind.

* * *

"**T**HE Anakin Skywalker?" mumbled Zak. 

"The one who saved Chancellor Palpatine? The youngest Jedi Master in history?"

No, it couldn't be: Padmè couldn't be married to such an exceptional man.

"That's him." Padmé confirmed evenly.

The young man slumped on the floor once again: how could he possibly compete with Skywalker?

Anakin Skywalker: a name everyone in the galaxy knew. The Separatists feared him, while he was the Republic's hero. Children wanted to be like him, adults admired him; he was handsome, strong and charismatic: a true leader, and the best pilot in the entire galaxy.

Kenobi and Skywalker. Obi-wan and Anakin. Two names had become one, a symbol of the Republic, a symbol of the force of the Jedi.

Nothing was impossible for them: especially for Anakin Skywalker. He could transform the impossible in possible: like when he had successfully brought down what remained of the _Invisible Hand_, the Admiral Ship of the Separatists General, Grievous.

No one could have done it without killing himself: but he did.

Zak knew he had lost his chance with Padmé: she would never be his.

Padmé glanced at him sympathetically and she kneeled down in front of him.

"Zak, you're one of my best friends: I love you like a brother, but… my heart belongs to Anakin. I will never have another man."

She shook her head. "I didn't want to hurt you, but I thought it was better to tell the truth."

He stared back at her: this wonderful woman, who he had wanted so badly to possess, was now wife of another.

"Is he faithful to you?"

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Is he loyal?"

"Yes, of course he is. He was the one who confessed first, you know? At first I refused him, knowing that our love was forbidden and we both had duties… then…" she closed her eyes, smiling softly.

"Then?" Sola asked, intrigued, sitting on the floor near her sister.

"We went on Geonosis to save Anakin's former Master, Obi-wan Kenobi; instead, we were captured by Count Dooku and sent to death." Padmé laughed a bit. "I thought I was going to die. I had already realised I was in love with him and it seemed the best time to tell him. He was overjoyed, but we put our feelings aside for the moment… you know, we still needed to get out of there alive."

"How romantic." Sighed dreamily Sola, as Padmé arched an eyebrow at her.

"Tell me about your marriage." Asked Jobal.

The young Senator stared at her mother for a moment, then nodded.

"He proposed on the ship that was taking us to Naboo." She continued. "I had expected him to do something like that: he's always been a bit possessive."

"Anakin was really sweet: he came into my room and he gave me a ring. This ring."

Padmé's hand moved in the bodice of her dress and took out a ring attached to a string, together with a japor snippet: it was a plain, simple, two-bands ring with an azure stone.

The young woman closed her eyes once again and fell deep into a memory……

_(to be continued)_

* * *

Review Responses:

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

You guys warm my heart… I love you to bits! Keep the reviews coming!

So, Thank you very much to:

**HaydensBaby41981, Riderazzo, Fari, FelsGoddess, Piscean Wisdom, JediHannah, RavenGarfield 4ever, ****Kyle Busch gurl or James Lafferty is the best****, EmeraldEyes007, SerabiWarrior 88 **(you think that was crazy? Just wait… kukukuku), **Mei fa-chan, SWBabyGirl14, anakinsjedi349, Caralynne** (well, are you happy she said no:grinning, I'm obsessed with Anakin and Padmé too), **donnatellaMarks, Mae, minitica, mrs. Kenobi, JediSavior5** (do you read my mind, or what? Keep your Jedi powers away from me! jk), **Serina Tsuki, PadmeAmidala118, Slayer rock chick, Erin, iloveobiwanmore, zafr0, nonyabuisness, Vivilp182, Shini6, 4u2r, Bittersweetbloodbaby, Snow Lepord, Tigger 889, Vatel, MaxCobra, Sara Bagwell.**

**eleonora**: guarda, non sei l'unica sfigata per niente! Molti italiani sono su 'sto sito: molte mie amiche, per esempio. Io mi diverto un casino, specialmente dopo che fanfiction.it ha chiuso… continua a leggere, spero che questo capitolo ti sia piaciuto!

**Anakin-Padme: **well, I found the book in a library and I bought it… I've read it while in Paris, it's simply wonderful and Matthew Stover is really talented! In the end I cried and cried and my roommate watched me concerned… when I told her why I cried, she just flipped me off.

I love that track too! I simply adore track 2 (_Anakin's Dream_) and the final track (_A New Hope and End Credits_). But the music I love the most is _Across the Stars_, Episode II: Attack of the Clones Theme. Absolutely amazing.

**ZebraFinch**: well, don't I know it: I know some friends of mine that can be really sickening when they are with their boy/girlfriends… really, sometimes I hate them. But it's real, I have them under my eyes: not having any personal experience, I have to do with what I see everyday. I'm happy you understand my point of view.

I'm SOOOOO jealous of Padmé! I love her dresses and her man! But I also like her, as a character, and I admire Natalie Portman.

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

Thank you:

**Jeannie **(you're a very faithful reviewer! I'm proud to have a reviewer like you!), **Ashley** (I loved how the book described the relationships between Anakin and the other characters... but it made the whole situation even more sad!), **riam**, **wes**.

* * *

**AN:** To be honest, on paper chapter 5 didn't end here, but I decided to divide it in two because it was really long and now it seemed a good point where to stop… 

It seems that Zak is a really hated character... I just pity him: at least, he recognized the fact that Anakin is better than him!

I hope you liked this chapter… just let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

By Laura-chan

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RotS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.

Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU

Rating: R or M

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.

Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.

Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.

**Warning**: This chapter contains a light **lemon** - you're warned! I won't announce it in the middle of the chapter because I don't want to interrupt the reading.

But pay attention to the second flashback.

* * *

_CHAPTER 6_

_**P**admé was resting on the bed, her gaze fixed to the sight of the galaxy outside the window. _

_She felt the room's door slide open and turned her head to see her young Jedi lover walking towards her. Across the Senator's face appeared a happy smile, as she hopped off the bed and met him half way, hugging him sweetly. _

_"Anakin…" _

_He smiled at her wearily: he was fumbling with something in his hands and Padmé lowered her gaze. _

_She gasped softly when he sat on one knee in front of her and opened a box, showing her a beautiful simple ring._

_"Padmé, my dear Padmé…" Anakin's voice was trembling slightly. "Since that day, ten years ago, when you entered Watto's shop and changed my life forever, you have been constantly on my mind. Nothing I'd do could get you out of my head. _

_So, we met again and I found out you're even more beautiful than I remembered, and I fell even more hopelessly in love with you: I love you, your pure soul, your confidence and your smile._

_I don't want to be separated from you again._

_When you…" He gulped. "…when you told me, on Geonosis, that you love me too, I was the happier man in the entire galaxy. _

_I want to share this happiness with you: always." _

_He looked at her with penetrant blue eyes that captured hers._

_"Padmé, I know this will have to be kept secret, but-- Will you marry me?" _

_Seeing her shining eyes watching the ring, he panickingly added: _

_"I know it's not exactly one of those rings you're used to… but Jedi can't--" _

_"Oh, Ani, I love it!" she interrupted the flow of words with a deeply moved voice._

_"You like it?" he whispered in disbelief._

_"I said I love it. And I love you." She threw her arms around his neck, falling down to her knees too, hugging him to her tightly. "Yes, I will marry you."_

_"You will?" he asked breathlessly._

_"Yes, silly." She giggled. _

_"I love you Padmé." _

_"I love you too, Ani."_

_Their lips came together in a passionate kiss, while his hands moved to her waist and tights, touching her intimately. _

_"Anakin!" she exclaimed, smiling, but with an enourmous blush on her cheeks._

_He smirked slyly. _

_"So, I can make you blush." _

_"You're so stupid!" _

_She tried to get away from him, but he simply held her tightly, as they rolled on the floor, like they had done once in the meadow on Naboo, laughs filling the room._

* * *

Padmé was startled out of her memory by Sola's voice. 

"Padmè?" the older sister asked worried.

"I'm ok, Sola…" she hurriedly said "…I was just…remembering."

Jobal saw how her daughter's her sparkled when talking, or thinking, about her husband and realized it was really love what she felt for him… but did this Skywalker love her as she adored him?

Jobal decided she was going to have a talk with her son-in-law as soon as she'll meet him.

In the meanwhile, Padmé was losing herself in another memory…

* * *

_Padmé sat on the bed, watching nervously as her new, young husband moved around the room: he took off his cloak and leather jacket, remaining only in his white-cream shirt._

_He sat down near her, smiling shyly. _

_"Don't be nervous, Padmé." He said, even if she could feel his own anxiety._

_"It… It's difficult, you know." She answered, "It's my first time."_

_"It's my first too." Anakin complained a bit annoyed. "Usually, Jedi padawans don't go around screwing women." _

_The harshness in his voice made her recoil._

_"But Jedi padawans usually don't get married." She retorted._

_He laughed, a happy laugh and full of warm._

_"Yeah, that's true." Then, he smirked at her charmingly, and her heart beat faster. _

_Anakin cupped her cheek with his real hand. _

_"But no Jedi has the love of a wonderful woman like you." _

_His flattery worked and a blush crept from her neck to her cheeks, as she arched an eyebrow. _

_"Are you trying to get me in the mood?" _

_His laugh annoyed her. "I don't see what are you laughing at." The proud Seantor sniffed, turning her head away from him._

_A finger under her chin tilted her eyes back to him._

_"Padmé." The young Jedi said huskily. "You're really one of your kind."_

_She grinned coyly, wrapping her hands around his neck and caressing his ponytail. _

_"Have you understood this now?"_

_Anakin pushed her to lie down on the bed as he leaned over her with a wolfish smile. "No, of course." His mouth traced the white column of her neck. "I knew it since the first time I've seen you."_

_"Anakin…" she murmured. _

_"Yes, love?" he asked, while keeping himself busy licking and kissing her collarbone: loving how he was able to make her shudder._

_"I love you." _

_Everytime Padmé said it, he felt greatly humbled by the enourmous feeling of love that threatened to overwhelm him._

_"I love you too. And I will never let you go: you're mine." _

_Sometimes his possessiveness scared her: but now, it was not one of these times; now it only turned her on._

_His hands moved shyly, but confidently, over the lines of her body, caressing and stroking everywhere; slowly, he lifted the hem of her nightgown, over her tights, over her stomach and - finally - over her head._

_Anakin took a moment to look at his wife and couldn't tear his eyes away from her: she was so beautiful, far more beautiful than he had imagined._

_His breath was taken away and he could only stare at her, mouth agape, as Padmé squirmed. _

_"Anakin, you know I hate it when you stare at me like that." _

_"Oh Force, you're gorgeous." It was merely a low whisper, but she heard it perfectly and her eyes widened. _

_The padawan stayed still for a moment, before attaching aggressively her lips, stealing her air to take it as his own._

_His hands roamed everywhere, caressing, stroking, gripping, squeezing, touching… soon his wife was trembling and shaking in his arms, her fingers grasping the ponytail in the back of his head, pulling and twisting it until the braid broke and his hair went loose._

_But Anakin didn't care: right now, he wouldn't care if Master Yoda and Master Windu entered the room and expelled him from the Jedi order. _

_The only thing he cared about was in his arms, shouting out his name everytime he touched her breasts or her core. He pleased her, sliding his fingers into her virgin womanhood, and it pleased him too, hearing her soft sighs and sweet murmurs. _

_They whispered to each others words of love as he shed his breeches and prepared to enter her, trying not to hurt her too much._

_In the end, the padawan slid inside his wife, mentally shouting at his victory, as they both sighed: now, that was right. _

_They felt complete._

_Through out the night, Anakin loved Padmé, not once, not twice, but many times, their bodies moving together, entwined in an endless embrace, as their voices called out each other's names. _

_Padmé remembered waking up the morning after, totally satiated and satisfied._

* * *

"Padmé? Padmé, dear, are you alright? You're all red." Ruwee said, caressing his daughter's forehead. 

Padmé once again shook herself out of her reveries… how she missed her husband!

In that moment the door of the dining room burst open and Darren entered, shouting excitedly, arms moving around.

"Everyone! Get up and celebrate! The War has ended!"

"What?" Padmé stood up, hope appearing in her eyes.

"The news are all over the HoloNET! Yesterday, the Republican Army, guided by the Jedi, destroyed the Separatist Army on Yavin four! Grievous is dead and the Republic has won!"

Yells of happiness and relief filled the room and the whole Naboo.

Everywhere in the Galaxy, people gathered in the streets, music and colors celebrating the Republic's victory, shouts of freedom the only things that could be heard.

Everywhere joy reigned: only in a not-so-little house on Naboo, things were going to change, soon…

"Milady Amidala?" a timid servant girl peaked from the door.

"Yes, Pela?" the Senator smiled widely.

"There's a Jedi who is contacting you through the HoloNET, milady."

Pela just felt the air moving near her, as her mistress ran at full speed to her private communication room.

"Anakin!" she exclaimed happily as she entered, before stopping short, realising with great disappointment and growing horror what mistake she had done.

"Obi-wan!"

The Jedi smiled wearily and sadly as Padmé watched with distress the hologram.

"Hello, Padmé." He said simply. "I know I'm not the one you were expecting… but I have to tell something to you."

"Did something happen to Anakin?" she asked terrified, knowing she had already betrayed their secret.

"Yesterday, as I'm sure you know, we won easily against the Separatist: then, the Jedi had been sent all over the Galaxy to kill or capture the remaining rebels." Obi-wan took a deep breath.

"Anakin went to the Outer Rim and… and-- I'm sorry, Padmè, but he's missing."

She stared at him, shocked; she couldn't breathe; she couldn't speak.

She could only hear the cry of her broken heart.

Often, being missing meant being dead… but, no, Anakin was THE Anakin Skywalker… he couldn't possibly be dead!

He was her love, the father of her children… hell, he was the youngest Jedi Master in history!

"No…" Padmé whispered.

"No, no, no, no, **NOOOOOOOOO**!" she finally screamed, falling to the floor and sobbing isterically.

"Find him, Obi-wan! Please, PLEASE!" she was able to say through the sobs.

Obi-wan's heart cried as he observed the young, strong Senator crumbling to the floor and pleading him to find her husband.

"I will find him, Padmé: he's like a brother to me, and I can't lose him."

Then he turned to the side, and hurriedly said. "I have to go now, but I'll search for him as soon as possible." With that, he closed the communication, just as Sola opened the door and found her sister lying on the floor with tears over her cheeks.

"Padmé, Padmé! Tell me, what's wrong? Padmé!" no matter what she said, no words exited the young woman's mouth.

Finally, Padmé calmed down enough to tell her sister, "He's missing, Sola. In the Outer Rim… oh, what will I do?" she cried, covering her eyes with her hands.

Suddenly, she gasped and doubled over, as if in pain, arms wrapping around her middle.

"Sister!" Sola exclaimed alarmed.

"Sola…" Padmé whispered, "It hurts…"

Sola's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Don't tell me you're going into labour!"

"I…" Padmé fell over, unconscious.

"PADME'!"

_(to be continued)_

* * *

Review Responses: 

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

As always, you're really sweet!

Thank you to:

**Vivilp182, FelsGoddess, meandmysharpie, Bittersweetbloodbaby **(I'm honoured!), **HaydensBaby41981, JediSavior5, Slayer rock chick, Snow Lepord, LVB** (by the way, I admire your talent and love your stories!)**, SWBabyGirl14, Vatel** (you got me: it was from the book…), **Twilight Princ3ss, DaydreamQueenMisha, T dub, kate.**

**Anakin-Padmé: **I'm really sorry to say this, but it will be impossible for me to write the entire story before the 3rd of July, even working day and night: I programmed about 20 chapters…

You're really a faithful reviewer and I'm sorry to hear you won't be there to continue reading the story: well, I hope in college they have a computer for you to use!

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

Another grateful thank you to:

**Jeannie** (we'll see if Zak can be trusted ) ), **Ashley, riam **(you'll re-hate him in the end... :evil laugh: ), **Katherine, TonyDiMeraslover, whodo, Samurai. **

**Wes: **I have only the chapters written on paper...I have to write them on the computer and fill them with descriptions and so on: so it may took a while to update the story.

* * *

**AN:** Well, you have chapter 6! Do you like it? Just let me know and I'll be happy 

I rent Episode II: Attack of the Clones in Dvd, but there's a scene missing!

It's that scene where Padmé and Anakin go to Padmé's house...

Why is it missing? Is it really in the movie?

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! I want to see it!


	7. Chapter 7

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

By Laura-chan

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RotS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.

Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU

Rating: R or M

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.

Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.

Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.

**AN:** Thank you for telling me why that scene was missing: unfortunately, I have a rented Dvd, so there are no extras or special contents … I'll have to wait till I buy the complete New Trilogy… Aaarrrrrrggghhhhh!

Well, in the meanwhile, I bought the _'Attack of the Clones'_ novel by R.A. Salvatore - another wonderful book - and the Star Wars Comic _'Obsession'_, with some interesting Padmé-Anakin scenes.

* * *

_CHAPTER 7_

**A**nakin Skywalker cursed while, with a slight touch of his mechanical hand, he turned the wheel, avoding to be hit by another blaster: with a turn over of the starfighter, the young Jedi went to stand directly behind the enemy's ship, hitting it with his own laser.

"R2, how many of them are still out there?" the little droid bipped and the Jedi could see the answer on the screen in front of him.

"Thirty!" he muttered angrily under his breath.

"Commander, we are too few." The Clone Captain said, from the ship near his.

"I know, but we must destroy as many as we can."

The ten Republican starfighters dispersed and went to fight with the Separatist's.

"Commander Skywalker, you have two behind you!"

"Thanks, Cody! I see them."

Anakin was the best starpilot in the entire galaxy: and he proved it once again.

With a series of dangerous - but effective - manoeuvres, he caused a frontal crash between the two ships.

"Great!" but his victory was cut short when he saw on the monitor four Separatist ships following him. "Oh, Sith!"

A laser beam hit his reactor "Damnit!" he cursed again, frustrated.

The Jedi felt the ship tremble because of another hit, but he realised it wasn't from a laser.

"What…?" he groaned when he noticed he had entered an asteroids field.

"Perfect! Just what I needed right now… Hold on tight R2!" he shouted, as he avoided an asteroid that destroyed one of his followers, as two others collided and exploded.

The one which survived fired at Anakin and hit the ship's engine, causing him to pull his hands up from the flying controls and to lose control of the starfighter.

"Sith!"

Knowing the situation was very dangerous, he used the Force to guide the ship: as he skrewed up his brows in concentration, sweat beading on his skin, he moved his hand and skillfully was able to land - not without difficulties - on one of the biggest asteroids.

Anakin sighed in relief, before pulling out and oxygen mask and exiting the cockpit.

He inspected the damages: one of his reactors was completely fused; the engine knocked out.

Really, it was a miracle the ship hadn't blown up.

The young Jedi entered the cockpit, but cursed once again when he noticed that he was unable to use the transmitter, for it was damaged too.

"Well, R2, we can only hope someone will search for us." He said, passing a hand through his long hair.

Anakin wasn't worried about the oxygen because he had plenty of it; but his thoughts couldn't stay away from Padmé for a long time: how was she? Was she thinking of him?

He sighed, shooking his head, knowing he only had to do the one thing he wasn't good at: wait.

* * *

"**A** false alarm?" 

"Yes." The medi-droid confirmed, holding a mini-computer. "Probably caused by stressful situations or shocks: that provoked contractions that disturbed the fetus. But the Senator isn't going into labour very soon."

Sola sighed deeply in relief, while Ruwee and Jobal thanked the doctor.

"Can we see her?"

"Of course: still, I'm going to keep her in tonight, just to be sure. But tomorrow she will be able to leave the hospital."

Sola, Ruwee, Jobal and Zak - who had insisted to come along - entered Padmé's room only to find her sitting on the bed, awake but with a haunted look on her face.

"Dear, are you okay?" her mother asked, caressing her cheek worriedly.

"I'm fine, mom." Padmé said feebly. "And they are too" she stroked her bulging stomach.

Her eyes suddenly became dark, her almost-calm expression, changing in one of absolute pain.

"But Anakin, oh Anakin! My wonderful Ani… my beautiful Anakin!" she cried desperately.

Feeling useless, Sola watched as her sister crumbled and sobbed with her hands over her eyes.

What happened to the headstrong Seantor, always ready to fight for what she thought was right and just? Who was this crying stranger?

Sola didn't recognize her: did love reduce her to this?

Sola couldn't understand the relationship between Padmé and her husband: she and Darred had always been free from secrets and lies, everyone knew of their marriage - which had been a joyous event for the entire family.

But her little sister's… her wedding ceremony had been performed in secret, and the only guests they had were two droids: it was sad, but very romantic in a way.

He older woman admired Padmé for being able to hide her feelings in public: it just showed how much she loved her Jedi husband, and how far she was ready to go to let him remain in the Jedi Order.

But what about Padmé?

She suffered everytime he went to the war: not knowing if he will be back or if he'll be back in one piece; fearing for his life and their secret.

All of this while fighting in the Senate against corruption and whoever tried to destroy the democracy.

Sola felt great compassion and sympathy for her sister.

"I know Obi-wan…promised to find him… but- but… what if he's hurt or- or… worse! Dying!" Padmé was able to say between sniffs and sobs. "I'll never see him again!"

Ruwee realised his younger daughter was going into hysterics - and that wasn't good for her and her babies - and he took a rash decision: a loud smacking noise resounded in the room, stilling everyone's movements.

Padmé caressed her reddening cheek, tears not stopping yet, eyes wide open on the figure of her father standing in front of her, while her mother, sister and best friend watched in amazed horror the scene happening before them.

"Calm yourself." Ruwee's strained voice said. "For your babies… and yourself."

* * *

"**O**bi-wan, to search for young Skywalker, I allow you." Yoda said, raising a green hand. 

The man before him bowed slightly in gratitude.

"I will be back as soon as I find him, Master Yoda."

"Important, is he. One of the most powerful Jedi, he has become." The old Master shook his head. "Leave him to die, we cannot."

"I know: and before that, Anakin is my best friend, Master." Obi-wan reminded him. "I've already seen too many friends die in this terrible war: and now that it ended, I don't want to lose him."

"Understand, I do. Go, now: talk with Master Windu, I will."

Obi-wan Kenobi bowed once again and then turned, running towards his starfighter.

Yoda saw him leave, and sighed. "I hope, young Skywalker bring balance into the Force, will."

"These are dark times, Master Yoda."

He didn't move, and let Aayla Secura sit near him.

"We need the both of them if we want to destroy the Sith Lord once for all. " she said.

"Not once for all: always the Dark Side will exist."

Yoda continued watching the vast expanse of the space: a cold feeling taking place in his heart.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

Review Responses

A _special, heartfelt thank you, _to everyone who told what happened to the deleted scene;

but also, my _grateful_ _THANK YOU, _to everyone who reviewed: I love you guys to bits!

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

**HaydensBaby41981, Bittersweetbloodbaby, FelsGoddess, Anakin-Padme, Snow Lepord, BebaPR, meandmysharpie, donnatellaMarks, zafr0, Vivilp182, Poet317, Riderazzo, Twilight Princ3ss, guevera, Vatel, Katie, LVB, SWBabyGirl14, anonymous, Tommeegirl21210, nonfunone, Emily, Jaimyo, personwholovesthisstory.**

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

**Jeannie, Kei-Kun, wes, riam, Ashley, Samurai, iRoniC x CliChE**

Wes & Riam: What made you think that Padmé will be unfaithful? No, it never crossed my mind, don't worry ) I'm an huge Anakin/Padmé fan, I don't like them with anyone else.

* * *

**AN: **I know, I know, this chapter is quite short. But I wanted to update before Anakin-Padme leaves (A-P, I still hope you find a computer!)… 

Next one will be longer, I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

By Laura-chan

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RotS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.

Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU

Rating: R or M

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.

Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.

Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.

**AN**: July, the 11th, I'll be leaving for Turkey; I'll be in holidays for about two weeks, so I wont be able to update…

I hope you'll be patient enough to see chapter 9 when I'll be back!

To anyone who wanted Anakin to be with Padmé when the children will be born… well, you'll find out this chapter!

* * *

_CHAPTER 8_

**O**bi-wan Kenobi, General of the Army of the Republic, was a man known for his diplomacy and patient demeanour: opposed to Commander Anakin Skywalker's wild and temperamental behaviour, he was considered to be the wiser and calmer one.

But now, not a nerve in Obi-wan was relaxed.

Five days had passed since he had left Yavin four, with Yoda's permit, and he still had no news at all of his former padawan; and no news in that case were bad news.

Two days before, the Jedi Master had been able to contact Cody, the Clone Commander who had led -together with Anakin - the offensive against the Separatist in that particular area of the Outer Rim: but Cody had only told him that he and Commander Skywalker had separated to fight the Separatist's ships.

"I remember there was an asteroids field: but it was a moving one, I don't know where it could be now. I only hope that Skywalker had not flown right into it."

Knowing Anakin, it was exactly what he had done.

So, currently, Obi-wan was wandering in the space of the Outer Rim, desperately searching for that -- _Sith-damned! _-- asteroids field.

Not that he liked the idea of going into an asteroids field: oh no, he had plenty of them when he had hunted Jango Fett from Kamino to Geonosis.

But now he wasn't chasing a feared bounty hunter, he was searching for a dear, brother-like, friend: and that was enough of a motivation to adventure inside a mortal trap full of rock's pieces.

* * *

**H**e had never gotten used to it.

Padmé had been right, that time, so many years before.

_"You come from a hot planet, Anakin. Space is cold."_

Yes: space was very cold. So cold, that sometimes you could feel ice entering your bones and stopping your every movement.

And now, he felt exactly that way.

Anakin Skywalker was missing sorely the mild climate of Naboo, or even the desert weather of Tatooine: he would do anything to be warm again.

R2 had bipped apologetically, letting him know that the little astrodroid hadn't been able to repair the heating of the ship.

Anakin hated cold: it made him feel bad things, remember evil memories that he usually had tightly closed in the back of his mind.

Like the freezing sensation of his mother's death.

Or like the cruel whisper of the Force, telling him that what he often saw in the eyes of other Jedi Masters was not gratitude or admiration: but fear of his powers.

Or like the controlled voice of the Chancellor, seducing him to use his own fear and rage to kill Count Dooku.

When he was cold, all good memories - his wedding with Padmé, their first night together, him taking the trials and becoming a Jedi Knight and then a Master, the news of Padmé's pregancy - vanished: simply, like that.

And he hated it.

So lost in his dark thoughts, he failed to notice a starfighter passing not so far away…

* * *

'**T**here it is!' Obi-wan thought with glee, something he rarely did lately.

Before him, hundreds of dangerous-looking, fast-moving asteroids.

Now, the problem was only how to enter the field, find Anakin and get him out of there, all without getting destroyed by one of those rocks - that's how he liked to call them.

No trouble at all, right?

Obi-wan cursed Anakin's ability (and his own) of getting always in messy and truly displeasing situations.

"Well, here I come!" he murmured.

He turned the ship - not his usual starfighter, but one bigger (enough for two people and a droid, if you get my drift) - towards the field, and closed his eyes, letting the Force fill him to the brink, letting It guide his hands: soon, he felt the all too-familiar presence of his old padawan.

He moved his hand and the starfighter turned to the left, avoiding an asteroid; then to the right, avoiding another; and then another;

And… yes! He could see a ship, a starfighter class A, visibly damaged, on the surface of one of the biggest asteroids.

Slowly, the Force led him till he touched the unstable ground.

"Anakin!" he shouted, the oxygen mask he wore now muffling a bit the sound.

"Anakin!" he shouted again, nearing the ship and recognizing R2, who bipped happily at him.

"Obi-wan?" a tired voice responded, the younger Jedi exiting the cockpit with his own oxygen mask covering his face.

Obi-wan hugged his friend, and grinned.

"You had all of us worried!"

"I'm sorry." The other said simply, smiling slightly: he looked tired and starved.

"Come on, get R2: we have to leave as soon as possible." He looked around, asteroids flying in every direction. "I don't want to stay here for too long."

Finally, they took off: Obi-wan, looking at Anakin sitting near him and at the astrodroid in the back of the ship, sighed in relief.

"There's water in the back." He said, pointing a thumb behind himself.

Anakin, who had finished his water supply the day before, had been all too happy to take the hint, and gulped down enough of water to satiate an army in the middle of the deserts of Tatooine.

"How are things going?" Anakin asked suddenly, as they set the coordinates for the jump in the hyperspace.

The older Jedi grinned. "Well, almost all of the Separatist yielded or had been captured… the ones who still resist are going to be defeated soon…"

His voice drifted lower when he remembered the crying face a lovely young woman.

"Your wife didn't take the news of you missing too well." He said lowly.

"You told her?" Anakin's eyes grew huge.

"I had to: she had every right of knowing… I have never seen her look so weak and… well, lost." Anakin's expression was pained and he closed his eyes, passing a hand over them.

"I'm going to leave the Order."

That statement stunned Obi-wan.

"What?"

"Not right now: but soon. After the children are born." Anakin sighed, and looked at his former mentor. "I want to live with my family… Padmé is the most important thing I have in the world. And, while I treasure your friendship Master, I know I can't continue living this double life. I can't be a Jedi and at the same time a husband and a father."

Obi-wan nodded his head sadly.

"I understand."

"I love the life of a Jedi, don't get me wrong! It's what I always dreamed, since I was a little child…. But now I have Padmé, and the children."

"You must do what you think it's right." Said the older Jedi wisely.

And with that, silence filled the ship.

* * *

"**I**'d have never thought that you would follow my suggestion." Sola smirked at her sister, who was sitting on the couch with her, caressing the swell of her stomach.

"I didn't marry Anakin because you told me it was time for me to have a husband." Replied annoyed Padmé. "I married him because I loved him. I still do."

The older woman's eyes rolled upwards. "Yes, I know it."

Then she grinned again.

"But you didn't believe me when I told you _how _he was watching you…! _'He's just a boy, a friend! No more!'_" Sola mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "And now he is your very sexy husband."

Padmé scoffed, "How do you know he's sexy?"

Her sister grinned amused. "Padmé, do you know that news of his victories are always on the HoloNET? Of course any female with eyes knows how hotter-than-hot is he! And not only human females. Personally, I think it should be a sin to look so good! I mean, when I met him he was cute, but now he's downright gorgeous! But, unfortunately for every other woman in the galaxy, he seems to have eyes only for you…"

She lowered her head to Padmé's, whispering conspiratorially. "Tell me, is he good in bed?"

"Sola!" the Senator shrieked very un-ladylikely, bashing her sister with a pillow.

"Ah! You want war? And war you'll have!"

The two grown-up women started a pillow fight, with laughs everywhere in the room, as Ryoo and Pooja watched, mouths agape, their mother and their aunt behave like children.

"Adults are really strange." Commented Ryoo.

Finally, the two stopped to regain their breaths: Sola watched happily as her sister forgot, even if only for a moment, her worries.

After a while, Jobal walked in the room, an amused look on her face. "Girls, try not to be so… noisy."

"Sorry, mom." They smiled angelically.

"Oh, Padmé, when my son-in-law will be back, send him to me: I want to see how much he's grown up."

"Sure." Answered Padmé, glad that her mother had said _'when_' and not _'if'_.

After Jobal's exit from Sola's bedroom, the older sister giggled. "Okay, maybe there's one female who doesn't know how the famous Anakin Skywalker looks…"

"Why is that?" Padmé asked curiously.

"Well, mom hasn't watched the HoloNET for a long time: she says that she had enough of the war's horrors."

"She's right." Padmé agreed.

They stayed in a comfortable silence, watching Ryoo and Pooja play around in front of them.

Suddenly, a whistling sound caught Padmé's attention and she turned her head to the window. 'Is dad having some trouble with the speed--?' her thoughs were interrupted by the sight of a red, blazing laser coming right towards her.

**"DOWN!"** she shouted, pushing Sola on the floor with her, while covering Ryoo and Pooja with their bodies.

A loud crashing noise and a pain in her abdomen were the last things she remembered.

* * *

"**F**ound him, you have."

"As you can see, Master Yoda." Said Obi-wan, bowing before the hologram of the venerable Master. The green figure just nodded.

"Are you directed to Coruscant?"

"Yes, Master. Why?" asked Anakin curiously, his arms hidden inside the large sleeves of his cloak.

"The Council is gathering. A terrible fact happened. But now it is not the time to talk about it."

Obi-wan nodded once more. "We'll see you at Coruscant. May the Force be with you, Master Yoda."

"May the Force be with you."

As the hologram flickered and vanished, Anakin turned to his old friend. "Can you guess what happened to make Master Windu decide to gather the Council?"

"I have no idea: the only thing I can think about is the search for Darth Sidious." Obi-wan stroked his beard pensively.

Anakin went to sit down in the pilot's chair, "Well, we'll soon find out. We are coming out of hyperspace."

They hurriedly landed and entered the Jedi Temple, which looked as beautiful as always: they entered the Council Chamber, up in one of the Towers of the Temple, and found inside, already in their chairs, Yoda, Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Soon, after their arrival, the other Jedi Masters filled the Chamber until every seat was taken and the heavy doors closed.

"You all will be wondering why this Council has been gathered now, before the complete destruction of the Separatists." Mace Windu began, leaning his chin on his hands.

A faint murmur ran into the Chamber, then there was silence.

"Horrible news arrived from Naboo, early this afternoon." The powerful Master continued, his tone grave; and Anakin felt his heart beat erratically at the name of his wife's planet.

"There has been another attack to Senator Amidala's life: right in her house."

Anakin gripped hard the armrests, his only visible reaction: his face seemed worried, but not overly shocked. Inside, it was another matter: visions of Padmé dying, taking with her their unborn children, was enought to make him retch and cry.

"We don't know exactly what happened: but there's someone, out there, who still wants Senator Amidala dead."

"But, now, how is she?" asked Obi-wan, to Anakin's right.

Aayla Secura answered him. "Senator Bail Organa, who was visiting Queen Jamillia, contacted us and told us that she'd been hurt, but not gravely: now, she's in hospital because the attack triggered the labour… "

"She's giving birth!" Plo Koon had his eyes wide open.

"At least, she was two hours ago." Replied Mace Windu.

Anakin's mind was a complete mess: what in the Sith's Hell was happening? His wife was hurt and giving birth? And why wasn't he with her?

"Anakin." Master Windu's call brought him back to reality.

"Leave immediately for Naboo and protect once more the Senator: she already knows you and will feel at ease."

He really couldn't believe his luck: even after the doubts Obi-wan told him about, they were letting him go to Naboo? Well, he wasn't complaining!

"Understood, Master." And with that, he stood up, bowed and left the Chamber.

After the doors were closed once again, Master Windu turned his stare to every member of the Council. "Well, we can start talking about our search for Darth Sidious."

Obi-wan's inner self grinned 'Ah! I knew it: they couldn't have gathered the whole Council only because of an attack to Padmé's life.'

"Our spies discovered frequent communications between Grievous' base on Yavin four and the study of the Chancellor." A gasp resounded in the Chamber.

"Yes, my friends." Interrupted Yoda. "The Senate, we shouldn't trust anymore: corrupted it, has Sidious." He shook his head sadly. "Dark times are these."

"But if we can't trust the Senate, what should we do?" asked Luminara Unduli, her right hand in a fist.

"We need to find out who Sidious is: and kill him or bring him before the Senate." Mace Windu said.

"How can we discover the Sith Lord? We'll have to keep under tight control the study of the Chancellor, and it's not a easy thing to do." Stated Obi-wan.

Aayla Secura watched the faces around her with a serious expression. "We shouldn't forget that there's a possibility that the Chancellor himself may be Darth Sidious."

Silence fell in the Chamber.

"If this were true…" began Ki-Adi-Mundi, "…then we would had been betrayed for thirteen years!"

"We should not jump to the conclusion." Obi-wan said with a calming gesture of his hand. "Maybe the Chancellor is innocent."

"But, right now, we need proof of Sidious' identity." Concluded Mace Windu. "Watch out, my friends, with both of your eyes wide open."

* * *

"**Y**ou have to push, Padmé!"

"I can't! It hurts too much!" The Senator screamed, lying on a hospital bed.

"Padmé, listen to me: you have to do it!" Sola tried again, feeling the worried gaze of the doctors around them. "Now it's time for your children to see the sunlight!"

Padmé tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths, but it had been too much for her: first, Anakin missing and her false labour, then the assassination attempt and now the REAL labour!

She remembered waking up and seeing a lamp just over her, doctors talking to her all together.

And then, the pain: oh, what pain!

'I'm not going to let Anakin touch me anymore!' she screamed silently in her head, while trying to push with all her might.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed.

"The first one is out!" she heard a doctor said. "It's a female!"

"Padmé, you have a beautiful baby girl." Grinned Sola. "Come on, one last time!"

The Senator mentally cursed again her husband, as with a terrible effort, she pushed out her other children.

"It's a boy."

But by now, Padmé could barely stand on her elbows to see her babies.

And then, for the second time that day, she fell into darkness.

_(to be continued)_

* * *

Review Responses: 

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

Nothing I say can express my gratitude!

Thank you to:

**meandmysharpie, Coral Candy, zebraFinch, Vivilp182, donnatellaMarks, iloveobiwanmore, DarthLady14, Riderazzo **(I like Aayla Secura, too…I got to know her better in the comic _'Obsession'_)**, SWBabyGirl14, ItSyOuRDeStInY, Bittersweetbloodbaby, Snow Lepord, Emily, Cataracta, Jane, FelsGoddess, katie.**

**chopsticks: **Well, yeah, I love smut too, especially if it is good. I like to write lemons/limes, but sometimes I get really embarassed when I'm writing… still, you're right, we need more smut!

I know a beta would be useful, but I prefer writing and correcting the chapters by myself: it's a bit of a challenge and also I don't like to have a beta… I've been a beta for some italian fanfictions (I was quite a famous Inuyasha ff author) and for me it had been hell!

**Jokerisdaking**: That I know of, Sola gave birth only to two little girls - Ryoo and Pooja; so yes, they are Padmé's nieces. Thank you for telling me the 'I'm going to marry you' line! No one explained it to me.

**Vatel**:squeals: from Russia? Wonderful! I'd love to visit it!

Well, the comic _'Obsession' _(the only one I have nowadays) tells what happens 5 months before RotS … Obi-wan is searching for Asajj Ventress, an assassin of Count Dooku's, while Anakin finally gets to spend something with his wife --and 5 months later she's pregnant…they had some fun, didn't they?; there are some really nice pictures (I like to draw, so I usually observe the drawings). You can find some scans on a site called 'The Moons of Iego'… I'm sorry, I don't remember the internet address, but I'm sure you'll find it.

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

Awww, you're so sweet!

Thank you to:

**jeannie, riam, wes, Ashley, Kei-kun** (I have everything planned: there WILL be a lightsaber duel, don't worry! )

jeannie and Kei-kun: I know chapter 7 was short, but a reader of mine was leaving for college, and I wanted to post the chapter before her leave. Please, forgive me ;

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry I disappointed anyone who wanted Anakin to be present at the twins' birth… but you'll find out later in the story that it was truly important for him to be away during the labour.

Well, I don't know if I'll be able to write chapter 9 before I'll go to Turkey… we'll see, ok?

For the moment, just leave a review and I'll be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

By Laura-chan

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RoS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.  
Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU  
Rating: R or M  
Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.  
Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.  
Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.

**AN**: I went to see _RotS_ for the second time (after three times of _'Batman Begins'_, because of my friends, I wanted to see again SW!)… simply wonderful. I almost cried, while my friend was joking about the little green 'thing' (Yoda), the man-who-needs-a-mask (Palpatine) and the peluches (the Wookies). I saw once again Hayden bare-chested… :drool:

Well, I was able to update before leaving… enjoy!

* * *

_CHAPTER 9:_

Padmé Amidala sat on her bedroom: just a day ago, she had given birth to her children. 'Ours' she thought smiling, 'Anakin's and mine.'

While the doctors had insisted that she should be kept in hospital for at least three days, her family had firmly refused: Padmé had already been quite stressed, and being in hospital would do nothing to soothe her nerves. And with that, she agreed completely.

She looked out of the window, seeing some of the many men Captain Typho had situated all around the home: they weren't going to take any chances anymore.

The Senator turned her head as Sola entered the room, in her hands a tray with some tea for the two of them: Padmé smiled gratefully at her sister, taking a cup and drinking the sweet-smelling liquid.

"The Jedi Council contacted us." Sola said, "Master Windu was worried about you: then, he told me he has sent a Jedi to protect you… he's going to arrive soon."

She chuckled when noticed the interest in her sister's eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know who they had sent. We can only hope it's Anakin. If Obi-wan found him, of course."

"I know he's still alive." Padmé smiled wistfully. Then, she stroked her son's cheek; he was sleeping soundly in his crib and she believed he was beautiful like his sister.

She hoped that Anakin could see them soon.

* * *

His heart beated fast as he neared with a fast pace his wife's house, his face semi-covered by the hood of his cloak: apprehension for her well-being, love and nervousness mixed in his soul. 

"Halt!" a voice called from the shadows.

Anakin stopped walking: before him stood Captain Typho, Padmé's head of security.

"Are you the Jedi?" the dark-skinned man asked with an arched brow.

"Nice to meet you again, Captain." He said, moving his hood enough for Typho to see his face.

"Skywalker!" the older man exclaimed, surprised. "Now I really feel better! With you here this killer will surely be captured."

Anakin smiled. "It's a pleasure working with you once more, Typho. But now I have to see the Senator."

"Of course." Typho nodded and with a gesture of his hand he signaled to his men to let the young Jedi pass.

Anakin suddenly found himself before the front door of the Naberrie's house: Anakin scanned the house with the Force and could _'see'_ Jobal, Ruwee and Sola - in the living room - and Padmé - in her chamber. Together with Padmé's aura there were two weak souls… his heartbeat quickened once again: could it be…? His children…?

'Well, there is only one way to find out.' He sighed inwardly, happiness filling his entire being, as the dark thoughts that had confused his mind during his travel disappeared: Padmé's presence always had this calming effect on him.

A loud knock startled him and he fixed fascinatingly his own hand touching the hard wooden door.

Immediately, a middle-aged woman appeared in the door opening, her expression anxious but relieved; Anakin recognized Jobal and smiled reassuringly at her.

"You are the Jedi sent to protect my daughter." It was a statement more than a question, and he wondered if she had recognized him at all: after all, he had changed much in three years of war.

"Yes, I am." Anakin was just about to introduce himself when the woman, with surprising strenght, pulled him inside.

"You have to protect Padmè! You simply have to! How can someone be so horrible to try to kill her! I really don't understand." The older woman babbled between sobs.

His eyes hardened at the thought of someone wanting to hurt his Padmé. "I'll do my best, Mrs Naberrie."

"How are things going on Coruscant?" Jobal asked interested.

He just sighed. "Confused and corrupted is now the Galactic Senate; and between the Chancellor and the Council there is nervousness. This is a difficult moment for the Republic."

Jobal shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that… now that we need to be united…"

After going upstairs, they stopped in front of a blue door. "This is Padmé's room… please be gentle, " she hesitated "… she had a difficult labour, and even if she doesn't admit it she's tired and stressed. If only her husband were here…"

"Husband?" Anakin's tone was curious. Padmé had told her family about them? But why?

Jobal's shoulders stiffened.

"It doesn't matter." She answered roughly.

She knocked at the door, then opened it a bit. "Padmé, dear? The Jedi is here. I'll let you alone so you… can talk." Jobal moved to the side and signed at Anakin to enter.

After he did this, Padmé's mother closed gently the door, leaving him alone with his wife for the first time in almost two months.

She had her back turned to him as she fussed over two wooden cribs; she wore a simple white dress with a belt around her petite waist.

"Master Jedi." She greeted, still not looking at him. "What can I do for you now?"

Padmé felt terribly disappointed by the fact that the Council hadn't sent her husband: she was sure that if Anakin had entered her house, Sola would have told her immediately. And, if her mother had been so cold with this Jedi, then he couldn't possibly be her love.

Anakin smirked, amused, as he took off his hood, letting it fall over his back. "Well, I wouldn't mind a kiss, but a hug is enough for now."

Padmé's eyes widened, recognizing the voice, and she turned around: a smile broke on her face, as tears began streaming down her cheeks. He opened his arms as she ran right into them, her own arms wrapping around his shoulders, her nose pressed in the hollow of his neck.

The young Jedi staggered backwards as his wife wrapped her legs around his waist, leaving him to completely support her weight: to keep his balance he leaned against the wall, his hands beneath her rear.

"Owff!" Anakin joked. "You're heavy, you know, Padmé?"

"Stupid Jedi!" she cried, "I was so worried! When Obi-wan told me you were missing… oh my God, Ani, you're here! You're really here!"

Her hands gripped his beautiful hair desperately, as they fervently kissed, her tongues playing with each other.

"I'm here, Padmé." He said, breaking the kiss, his azure eyes soft. "I'm not going to leave you soon." Then, he grinned. "After all, I have to protect you again."

"Just like three years ago." She nuzzled his cheek.

He kissed the side of her neck, murmuring "I missed you so much! So much!" His eyes turned hard, but sad. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, to protect you, to see our children's birth… I'm so sorry…"

"Anakin…" she realized he was blaming himself for not being there with her. "It's not your fault, love… I admit I missed you too, but I knew you had a duty to fulfil."

"You're always talking about duty!" he spat violently. "I don't care, Padmé! I don't care about my duties as a Jedi, if it means losing you or the children!" Anakin stared at her with desperate eyes "You're my everything, the only constant thing in my life since I was a child… I can't lose you, I won't lose you!"

Padmé watched, taken aback, the deep suffering he was in: with a hand she caressed his rough cheek, not knowing -for the first time in her life - what to say.

Fortunately, he calmed down. "You always have a soothing effect on me." he whispered, turning a bit his head to kiss the palm of the hand caressing him. "I'm sorry I yelled… I'm just frustrated."

"Don't worry, Ani." Padmé smiled. "Now, the only thing that matters is that you're with me… with us."

Anakin let her down and she took his hand, leading him to the cribs, situated near the bed: two beautiful new-borns were sleeping soundly, and Anakin's eyes softened when he saw they were a male and a female.

Padmé hugged his left arm, leaning her head on his broad shoulder, as he felt a great emotion taking hold of his heart.

"What are their names?" he asked in a broken whisper, almost afraid that if he talked louder, he would wake the sleeping angels.

"I only named the female: she's Leia. I… I wanted you to name the male." she admitted.

Anakin said nothing: after a moment, he took his son in his strong arms and looked at him for a long time. The infant struggled a bit and then woke up: staring right into his father's eyes.

Padmé observed fascinated as father and son watched each other for a long time, a bond creating between the two of them.

"Luke." Anakin finally said, lowering the baby into his crib. "His name will be Luke."

"Luke and Leia." Padmé murmured. "Perfect names for perfect children." And she smiled up at her husband, who bent his head to kiss her again.

A loud, metallic knock startled them apart.

"Milady, Madame Jobal asks you i---" the golden droid also known as C-3PO stopped talking when he saw a familiar figure near his mistress. "Master Anakin! What a joy to see you again well ad with all of your bolts!"

"Hello 3PO!" the young Jedi laughed.

"3PO, what does my mother want?"

"Oh, Madame Jobal says that if you want to eat dinner is ready-- " the couple exchanged an amused look, both knowing well that no one ever left the Naberrie's house hungry, "-- and asks if you're going down soon."

"Tell my mother we'll be down soon… but don't say anything about Anakin's return! I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course, milady… I'll leave you two alone." He bowed - or, at least, he did as much as his metallic body permitted - and exited the room.

Anakin wrapped an arm around Padmé's shoulders as they turned to watch their children, now both awake and staring back at them. Then, he broke the silence.

"Padmé… did you tell your family about our marriage?" there was no accusation in his voice, only sincere curiosity.

She exaled, "Yes: I had to… You see, this old friend of mine was persuaded that I'd need a man to play the father of my -our- children… so he proposed to me." she laughed quietly "It was quite an embarassing moment."

"He did _what_?" Anakin hissed angrily.

"Anakin…" Padmé noticed the rage in his eyes and, knowing he was easily angered, she tried to calm him down. "He didn't know…"

"Don't you try to defend him!" he shouted, his fist clenching and unclenching, trying to suppress the urge to hunt down this man who dared proposing to her and slaughter him… Jealousy clouded his mind, obscure thoughts running all over his brain, voices telling him to protect what was righfully his, seductive whispers claiming that this man had wanted to take her away from him, her and their children….

"Please, Anakin, be reasonable! Zak thought he was doing me a favour: he wanted to 'save' me from the shame of being a single mother! But I explained I couldn't marry him because I'm already married and with the only man I'll ever love! I love you, Ani…" Padmé pleaded, trying to soothe his rage.

With a deep breath, the young Jedi calmed down, deeply relieved by Padmé's words.

"Padmé…" he murmured, only to take her lips in a bruising kiss, trying to pour his frustration in it; he kissed her possessively, passionately, furiously, ferociously, his fingers digging in her brown curls as she responded fervently.

When they broke off, they were both panting heavily.

"I'm afraid, Padmé." He suddenly confessed. "You're too perfect for me: I'm afraid one day you'll simply disappear… I won't be able to take it."

"I'm not going away, Ani, I'm not leaving you." She said, kissing his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too. But I'm so jealous!"

He started walking around the room in long strides, before stopping, looking at the ceiling and passing his mechanical hand through his hair. He exaled, letting the feeling of peacefulness he always felt when there was Padmé around wash over him like a wave.

"I trust you, but I don't trust them."

"Them?" she wondered out loudly.

"Sometimes, I feel like everyone and everything is trying to steal you from me: the Senate, the war, your and my obligations… and now this Zak person." He spat out the name. "When will we be able to stay together as a family?" he asked, taking her in his arms.

His muscles were tense under her hands.

"Ani, no one will ever take me from you: because I'm yours, I've been yours since we met in Watto's shop."

He relaxed and they kissed again, softly this time, letting their love flow through them.

Padmé caressed his cheek and smiled up at him. "Come on, my family is waiting for us to go down."

They were almost out of the room, when Anakin turned back and went to stand before the cribs.

"Ani?" she asked.

"I want to take them with us: I want to stay with my children as long as I can." He explained simply.

Padmé nodded and went to take Luke in her arms before following her husband - with Leia - out of the door.

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie was drumming his fingers on the table, waiting quite impatiently for his daughter and her new Jedi protector to come down: he had been quite irritated when he learned that his wife had left Padmé with this stranger. 

"They need to get to know each other." Jobal had said wisely. "And this Jedi could probably give her news of our son-in-law."

Ruwee was a patient and understanding man, but after all that happened to his family, his younger daughter especially, he was a bit wary: even if he knew Captain Typho and trusted him, he wasn't completely sure that Padmé was safe…

He sighed: he only hoped this Jedi could protect her and found out who wanted to kill her.

Ruwee watched around the table; Jobal, Darred and Sola were talking between each other amicably, while Ryoo and Pooja were playing some game of theirs. But who captured his gaze was Zak: he was just sitting there with a blank stare, still devastated from the news of Padmé's marriage and pregnancy.

The older man had knew about Zak's love for Padmé for a long time and had hoped she would settle down with him, in the end. How foolish! He should have comprehended that his daughter wouldn't have wanted someone so plain and quiet as Zak, but would have preferred a passionate and exciting man.

And that did nothing to calm Ruwee down.

He had not been happy when he learned that Padmé had married secretely, hiding it even from her own family: but he understood her point of view and respected her choices.

Ruwee only hoped to meet his new son-in-law soon: he remembered talking with him - when he and Padmé went back to Naboo three years before - and he could easily agree with his daughter's will to marry the boy. Anakin Skywalker, from what he remembered, had been sincere and completely devoted to Padmè. Not to forget, he had watched her with truly enamored eyes.

The middle-age man sighed.

Finally, Padmé made her appearence, walking into the dining room with Luke, the Jedi following closely. Ruwee frowned when he noticed that the young man was holding Leia; why had Padmé allowed him to take into his arms one of Ruwee's precious grandchıldren?

He observed for the first time the young Jedi; he was tall and - Ruwee admitted - quite handsome, his stride was proud and confident and his face was friendly: but what hit Ruwee the most was that he looked familiar, really familiar.

'Where could I have seen him?' he wondered.

A gasp on his right caught his attention: Sola had both of her hands before her mouth as her eyes shined happily. "Oh, Force….!" She whispered.

Almost all eyes were now on Sola, but Ruwee's took their time to watch the other table-companions: Jobal and Darred looked quite confused, while Zak had blanched and seemed to have seen a ghost.

"It's really you!" shrieked Sola, raising from the chair and running to hug the young Jedi, who was now quite embarassed, red coloring his cheeks.

"Hello, Sola." He said gently in a low, rough voice.

"I'm really happy to see you again!" she thenturned to her sister. "Are you happy, now?"

"Sola…" Padmé groaned.

"Sola, do you know our guest?" Jobal asked, quite stunned by this turn of the events.

But Ruwee just watched with wide open eyes: he recognized that voice. Sure, it had changed in the last few years, becoming harder and harsher, but it was the same tone………

"Oh, I'm sorry: I forgot to introduce myself before." The young man said, bowing slightly his head.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker."

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**AN:** Aren't I evil, uh? 

Well, tomorrow I'm really leaving so… see you in two weeks!

* * *

Review Responses: 

As always, and **HUGE** and **GRATEFUL** **THANK** **YOU** to all of my reviewers, but also to all of you who read the story, but got too lazy to review (I know that happens, I'm lazy too sometimes).

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

**PhantomFan13, meandmysharpie** (you're going to hate me…), **Coral Candy, Barbossa'sApples, Cataracta, Piscean Wisdom, FelsGoddess, itsyourdestiny, MaraJadeJediMaster** (I didn't know! Thank you!), **Serina Tsuki, Snow Lepord, SWBabygirl14, Warior, Twilight Princ3ss, Graham Mallalieu, Vivilp182, Riderazzo** (sorry, the only comic I've read is Obsession), **HaydensBaby41981, Jane, iloveobiwanmore, geniusgirl.**

**Vatel:** my parents enjoy traveling and I do too: usually, we go away for 1) New Year 2) Easter 3) Summer, two holidays of 2 weeks each 4) November the 1st (a week) 5) December the 8th (a week).

No door's smashes in this chapter, sorry… but you gave me an idea!

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

**Jeannie, Samurai, wes, TJ, riam, Kei-kun** (you're really sweet and full of compliments!)

**

* * *

**

**AN: **well, enjoy your summer! See ya:waves:


	10. Chapter 10

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

By Laura-chan

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RoS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.  
Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU  
Rating: R or M  
Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.  
Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.  
Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.

**AN**: Well, I'm finally back from my travel to Turkey… it was amazing and I loved it! Also, now I'm all tanned. Well, while away I wrote on paper chapter 10, now available for you online! More Zak torture in this chapter ( :dark laugh: I'm having too much fun with him)

Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment (if you want).

Oh… before going away, I posted another story - one-shot - called _Together_: it's always an Anakin/Padmé, if you're interested you can go and read it at my profile.

* * *

_CHAPTER 10_

**A** shocked silence fell over the room, all eyes now fixed on the young man holding an infant in his arms, looking absolutely comfortable even with all the attention directed to him.

Anakin Skywalker grinned charmingly, turning to Jobal and addressing the stunned woman. "I'm glad to meet you again, Mrs. Naberrie." Then, he nodded to Ruwee, a sober and respectful expression on his face. "And you too Mr. Naberrie."

But his face changed again as he arched a brow, looking at a white-faced Zak, who seemed to wish for the earth to open and swallow him. "And who might you be?" the Jedi asked as politely as he could, having already guessed who Zak was.

Padmé hurriedly intervened, wounding an arm around his.

"Ani, this is Zak: you know, the friend I told you about?" she watched his face nervously.

From the blazing glare and dark frown Anakin wore, they all understood clearly he knew well enough and didn't like the other man one bit.

"Ah, yes." He said icily, "I remember."

Zak tried to become invisible, but he was no Jedi and failed miserably: he squirmed in his chair, visibly uncomfortable under Anakin's stare.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Anakin said through clenched teeth, challenging the other with the Force. Zak, who now felt the air around him becoming dark and heavy, looked on the verge of fainting.

"You too." He was able to murmur in the end, quickly looking down at his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Sola took pity on the poor young man and led Anakin and Padmé to their seats in front of hers, "Anakin, you have to tell us everything about the victory against the Conferedacy! It was the most wonderful news we received in a long time!" She smiled at him. "After the ones of you killing Count Dooku, of course."

Anakin smiled weakly at the reminder of what he had done that time: he wasn't proud that he had killed Dooku. After all, it wasn't how Jedi behaved, even if Dooku had been a serious danger, like the Chancellor had said. The dark feeling of power and completeness still haunted him, sometimes, at night: he had felt like he could do anything. But the intensity of it and the darkness behind scared him. The HoloNET called him 'The Hero with No Fear', but that wasn't true: Anakin Skywalker was very afraid. Of losing those he cared about: Padmé, Obi-wan, now his children. He was afraid of failing, like he had done with his mother. But that powerful feeling had chased away the fear and left only satisfaction, and he didn't know if it was a good thing.

But excitement finally took over and he forgot his unpleasant memories, and he began telling them what happened on Yavin four (except for Sidious' conversation with Grievous, of course), his hands gesturing around and creating suspense, a wide smile on his face, as he used all of his talent as a narrator that Padmé knew since the days he had spent on Naboo as her protector; she giggled inwardly at the thought of 'aggressive negotiations'.

Throwing a glance in the corner of his eyes at Zak, Anakin couldn't help but notice the other man watching him spitefully. 'Heh, take this.' He thought, now truly enjoying narrating his adventures just to show off.

He smirked, beaming in hearing the Naberrie's praises and enjoying Zak's discomfort: he felt a dark pleasure in showing up at the man who tried to steal his wife.

Anakin had had for a long time this sometimes-unhealthy obsession with Padmé: and while he loved her more that anything else in his life, he was protective and possessive of her. The young Jedi hated when her work forced her to stay in close proximity to other men, especially young and handsome ones. In fact, Bail Organa was lucky he was married and not interested in Padmé at all, for Anakin didn't like how he and his wife were often together. Even if it was only work, it would make him quite jealous.

Because, he trusted his wife but not other men: after all, she was a charismatic, intelligent, young woman, without mentioning absolutely beautiful and tempting.

So, there was no surprise that he didn't want Zak near Padmé.

Padmé noted Anakin was enjoying a bit too much poor Zak's misery and kicked his shin, glaring at him, but receiving only a charming smile. She shook her head, while smiling fondly at her love.

Meanwhile, the two children had fell asleep in their parents' laps: Luke at first had watched around curiously, his big blue eyes wide open in wonder; Leia, instead, had decided to take immediately a nap, a little hand grasping possessively her father's leather tunic.

Padmé and Anakin both smiled tenderly while watching their children, and the Jedi sighed in contentment: he was finally at home.

* * *

**S**o, here he was.

Anakin Skywalker

Wonder Jedi Boy, the Hero with No Fear, Mr Hotness according to the magazine 'StarNews', the best starpilot in the galaxy, the one who saved the Chancellor and killed Count Dooku.

When he had first entered, following Padmé, Zak had immediately recognised him. He was exactly how the HoloNET depicted him: handsome, strong, confident.

A true hero.

How could simple, tranquil Zak compete with him? Till the end, he had not truly believed Padmé about her marriage with Skywalker; after all, it was against the Code and, even if Padmé was a Senator - and a beautiful one to add that - Jedi weren't known to mingle with politicians: only with the Chancellor, occasionally.

Also, with the Clone Wars raging on, it was difficult to think that a Jedi had the time to stay somewhere else than the battlefield.

But all his hopes had vanished when Zak had seen Padmé and Skywalker enter holding their children. His heart was still beating painfully. When Skywalker had greeted him stonily, Zak had felt an aura of pure power coming from the Jedi and he had understood he was challenging him for supremacy: but Zak could not - in any way - win over a full-trained and powerful Jedi Master.

This thought made him angry and bitter. It wasn't fair! He had waited for more than twenty years to proclaim his love to Padmé and found himself beaten by someone who couldn't even marry!

He felt painfully sad and terribly outraged. Zak watched now as all the Naberrie's, the same family that had supported him when he had wanted to propose to Padmé, greeted joyously the Jedi sitting among them.

Red and rage clouded his eyes as Zak gritted his teeth in frustration: he wasn't even allowed to marry! Why, oh why, of all women in the world, this Skywalker took his Padmé?

Hate flooded in his veins: he wanted Padmé, he needed her, she should be his! Gorgeous, smart Padmé… Everytime he saw her, she was even more beautiful and charming than he remembered: she was defiant and wild, fiery but completely devoted to the Republic and to those she loved.

Included Skywalker.

Zak bristled at the name, despising it with every fibre of his being.

After all, if their marriage was discovered, Skywalker risked to be expelled from the Jedi Order……

That thought froze him, as a horrible but wonderful plan formed in his mind: Zak grinned madly as he thought of his revenge.

* * *

"**I**'ve wanted for so long to introduce you to my family as my husband!" Padmé smiled excitedly, her arms wrapped loosely around Anakin's neck.

"They love you." She continued, kissing his chin and letting herself be comforted by the feeling of safety his large and warm form inspired in her. Anakin smiled back, happiness filling him as he caressed the skin of her back that her dress left bare.

He was currenty sitting on the couch in Padmé's room, his wife seated in his lap, their children resting peacefully in their cribs near the bed.

"I love them too." He said, amazed by how her head fitted perfectly under his chin: it was like they were made for each other. 'And we probably are.' He smirked.

Anakin turned his head towards the cribs, observing adoringly the two little forms inside.

"I can't believe I have a family now." He whispered, tightening his hold on Padmé, the woman of his dreams, the woman he loved, his wife, the mother of his children.

A wave of emotion and elation went through him, making him stop breathing, as tears gathered in his eyes: he raised his real hand and covered them.

For most of his life he had been or felt alone; the time he had spent with his mother as a child often hadn't been enough: but they were slaves and they had to obey their master.

Then, he lost forever his mother when he went to Coruscant, only ten, to become a Jedi: and even if that was his dream since always, Anakin couldn't help but feel alone, nostalgia of his mother and Padmé gripping him. Also, the Jedi didn't become his family: they were too afraid of him, too awed by his powers to consider him one of them. The only one who had truly understood him, although he loved Obi-wan as a father and a older brother, had been Qui-Gon and he had died.

So, after ten years, he had met Padmé again: and his life had suddenly become better, the light of her love keeping the shadows and sadness away. He still couldn't believe that this splendid woman was his wife. And he couldn't have been happier, if it wasn't for the war keeping him away from her.

But now, the war was over and Padmé had given birth to two beautiful babies: his children, his son and his daughter. Luke and Leia.

He was complete.

Padmé felt his emotions and just hugged him to her, supporting him with her love and devotion, and Anakin adored her even more for this.

"Let's go to bed, Ani." She said softly eventually "It's been a long time since we've been together and I missed you." Padmé kissed tenderly his lips, never getting enough of their addicting taste.

"I missed you too." His voice was a low murmur, "So much, so much!" he began trailing kisses all over her neck and shoulders, glad to finally taste the sweet skin again.

Strong hands touched her sides, caressing them through the fabric of the dress.

They stood up, moving together towards the bed, never taking off their eyes from each other. And, as they spent hours getting to know again each other, making love with their mouths, bodies, souls and minds - quietly not to wake the sleeping babies - they couldn't help but feel their bond strengthen.

* * *

An arrogant sun ray disturbed Padmé's deep sleep: waking up almost immediately, she stretched her arms and back. She opened her eyes sleepily, wondering why she felt so sore…well, quite everywhere!

A movement to her side and a rough hand pressing against her stomach were enough for memories to invade her mind: she beamed as she turned to see her husband lying in the bed next to her, his expression relaxed and calm, an arm thrown over her waist possessively.

Padmé loved to see him like this, because it meant that in the end he was still the joyful, happy and young padawan she had fell in love with, not the harsh, strong man the war had created.

And while she loved him completely, both as the headstrong padawan and as the confident man, sometimes she missed the way his innocence characterised his face, voice and way of thinking.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, admiring not for the first time his gorgeous body, then she left the bed, wrapping her naked body in a light-blue tunic, to check on the twins: on her face appeared a motherly smile as she observed lying quietly in their cribs.

Padmé was amazed by the fact that they slept the entire night: she was informed that babies were known for keeping their parents awake almost all night. But well, if Luke and Leia decided to be good, she wasn't going complain.

The young woman didn't know how long she stayed there, admiring her children: she knew time had passed only when a warm body pressed against hers from behind, two large hands - one of flesh and blood, one covered by a glove - snaking around her waist.

"Padmè?" a voice asked sleepily "What are you doing up so early? And it's cold…"

With an amused glance she looked behind her, "That's because you're naked." She felt him smile against the bare skin of her shoulder.

"I'd prefer if you were too…" a hand caressed her tight, moving towards her hips and taking her tunic with it.

"Anakin!" she laughed, turning in his arms and kissing him. "Have you hadn't enough last night, mmmh?" she nuzzled his nose with hers.

"No." Was the amused answer, as he tried to catch her when she escaped him.

"You're really a sex fiend! You're going to kill me," Padmé said with a smile. "I'm still sore."

Anakin pouted. "This afternoon?"

Padmé laughed again. "More like tonight, darling." She ran back into his arm and he spun her around.

They kissed again, contentment filling them. They sat down on the bed, Padmé in Anakin's lap like the previous evening: she leaned against her husband's chest, noticing that he was gathering his thoughts as he caressed her hair gently. She wondered curiously what he had to say to her.

"Padmé…" Anakin finally said "… I want to leave the Order."

She froze

"But, Anakin! You… you can't, it had been your dream since you were a child!" she turned in his arms, straddling his tights and taking his face between her hands, "You were born to be a Jedi, to help people! You can't simply stop…."

He looked at her sadly but decisively, "I have decided, Padmé."

"But why?"

"I can't be a Jedi on one hand and a husband, a father on the other hand." His blue eyes stabbed hers, "I'm tired of having to lie when I want to see my wife, I'm tired of having to hide our marriage." His voice raised, as he bent his head "We're in love, we're married like billions of beings in the galaxy, and yet, because I'm a Jedi and you a Senator, we can't express freely our feelings. I hate it." He spat spitefully.

Anakin turned pained eyes to her, "Why can't I tell the world I love you? It is something to despise, to scorn? It's our love something we should be ashamed of?" he shook his head "No, I don't think so. I'm proud of being your husband, proud of you being mine, and only mine." His hands dug in her sides, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm proud too, Ani, and I hate too that we have to hide our marriage." She said, her lips only a breath away from his. "I'm proud of being the wife of the great Anakin Skywalker, and yes, I have to admit that I hate not being able to shout it at the top of my lungs. But, Ani…" she looked at him with pleading eyes, "Can you really leave the Jedi Order? Abandon all that you've accomplished in those long years? Can you forget all the precious memories of your adventures with Obi-wan?"

Then, in a whisper she said finally. "Can you really forget all of your dreams of the future adventures you could have?"

There was only a moment of hesitation, then. "For you and the children, yes."

Padmé shook her head, "Oh, Ani, I know, I know! But you would regret your choices. How could you not? You were born to be a Jedi, you can't help but wanting to help people, even those who cannot be saved. And I love you for this." She kissed his sweetly. "You would be in pain, you would be lost, and you would lose the good that is in you." A delicate hand brushed against his naked chest.

"If I fell in love with you, it was also because you were, you are, a Jedi: and even if I would love you no matter what, there would be always a part of you missing. I don't want that, Ani."

"Then what can I do, Padmé?" Anakin shouted, "What can I do? Tell me!" the grip at her sides turned almost painful.

"Stay in the Order a bit more, my love." She remained calm, but her heart bleed at seeing how he was divided, "Then, we'll see."

"It is such a horrible thing to have me always at home, with you, Luke and Leia?" he asked angrily.

"Of course not!" she retorted, "It would be wonderful, I'd be overjoyed… but the question is, would you, Ani? Would you?" once again, Padmé shook her head. "No, you wouldn't be happy, because a tranquil life isn't what you were made for."

Then, Anakin enveloped her in a hug, crying desperately, "I don't know what to do!"

Padmè stroked his soft blond hair, trying to soothe him.

"Oh, Ani…" She whispered, as a tear traced a path along her cheek.

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**AN**: well, I hope it was good enough for you! Just let me know!

If you want, remember that you can read _'Together'_.

I finally have all the books of the saga! I already had _'Revenge of the Sith'_ and _'Attack of the Clones'_, before leaving for Turkey I bought _'The Phantom Menace'_ and _'Return of the Jedi'_, yesterday I bought _'A New Hope'_ (which I'm reading now) and _'The Empire Strikes Back'_…

All, while watching the complete old trilogy in Dvd (I simply love it, especially now that in ep. VI there is Hayden instead of Sebastian Shaw) and the Dvd included in the soundtrack cd of RotS ( Star Wars: a musical journey; the saga told by the musics).

**Important News: **I read on Star Wars(dot)com that the date of release for RotS dvd is November the 1st! Joy!

What I wanted to know is if someone of you know when the complete trilogy will be available as a set (like - to explain better - the old trilogy in the revisited version in 1997). If you know something I would be forever grateful if you told me. Thank you.

* * *

Review Responses: 

As always, a grateful 'THANK YOU' for your support!

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

**Jazz-Skywalker, Amanda, meandmysharpie, JediSavior5, QueenApailana, Poet317, Cataracta, Vivilp182, Lily-Rose3, FelsGoddess, LaPapillon, donnatellaMarks, Vatel, Snow Lepord, Katie, Coral Candy, Warior, PhantomFan13, 2008ccampbell, Emily, Lilac Moon, Riderazzo** (the _'Obsession'_ I have is only a normal comic, not a novel… I don't know how to explain better, sorry), **kate, Nikki, iloveobiwanmore, crzyanifangrl, ****XxvicspolugbaxX** **, zebraFinch, Eriks leadinglady, chopsticks, emeraldeyes007, jessebelle, MidnightDaydream, Mei fa-chan, SWBabyGirl14, Charise, Fell Dragon, Eilianu, MeyaRose.**

**Medb:** that was my mistake, I don't know why I wrote that: but as you can see now, I corrected nieces with grandchildren (I was really embarassed when I noticed the error). Thank you, by the way. About Anakin's apartment… it's not really his, it's an apartment for Jedi near the Temple… I had this idea because I can't see all the Jedi closed in the Temple: I think that some of them have to live outside… I appreciated very much your effort for constructive criticism, believe me. Thank you once again.

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

**Riam, wes, jeannie, Kei-kun** (you had a really interesting idea I'll probably use in one of my future stories… but I'm sorry - or not - to say that there won't be any Order 66 in this story… only something similar ), **Samurai, kiss.**


	11. Chapter 11

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

By Laura-chan

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RoS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.  
Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU  
Rating: R or M  
Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.  
Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.  
Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.

AN: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but lately I've felt without energy: I have a cold and my stomach is upset (even if I don't why), most of my friends are away and I'm bored and lonely.

Usually, I write a chapter in 2-3 days: this took 5 days. It was difficult to write, especially the last part because I didn't know how to write the scene I had in mind: I was without inspiration.

Well, now it's written so… enjoy!

* * *

_CHAPTER 11_

A week passed in tranquillity and joy: no murder attempts, no news from Coruscant disturbed the peace of Naberrie's household.

Even Captain Typho had slightly lessened the security, somehow feeling that the danger had passed. But Anakin wasn't that sure, and even if he was elated to enjoy a week with his family, his senses were always alert, using the Force to locate any possible threat to his new-found happiness.

Through he never found anything unusual in his long walks around the house, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something _was_ going to happen… and it wouldn't be a good thing.

But Anakin never mentioned his fears to Padmé, knowing she had been already quite stressed by the first attempt to her life and the twins' birth.

Instead, around the Naberrie's he kept on a joyous, and not unreal, façade.

He was not really surprised that both his son and daughter had a strong Force-signature: after all, they were destined to have it, their father being the Chosen One and the Jedi with the highest midichlorians count ever known.

Padmé was actually a bit worried about it and kept wondering if the Jedi Order was going to take away her children. Anakin tried to reassure her that if she didn't want they wouldn't take Luke or Leia, but she always waved him off, knowing full-well that Jedi could be very persuasive if they needed to: and she felt she was going to lose her children, and not only her husband, to them.

But apart from these things, they were spending their time in love and passion: Padmé found out how much Anakin had really missed her and wondered if he wanted to put her pregnant again; more often than she would have liked, she had to stop his advances from being more than that… even in front of her parents.

But at night, alone in her bedroom, she couldn't deny him to take pleasure from her body and to give her pleasure in return: it was a thirst she herself wasn't able to satiate. After months of being without him, and three years of a seemingly never-ending, destructive war where her husband would often - if not always - risk his life, the young woman discovered that she couldn't get enough of him. And this was according well with Anakin's own hunger.

Every night their love-making got more intense, as somehow a strange feeling spurred them, letting them know that their time together was brief and precious, like a rare gem hidden in a treasure. Anakin would kiss her eyelids, and then, moving lower, suckle her tender nipples like a new-born baby, reminding her of Leia or Luke.

After playing with her breasts (he found them fascinating, now that they were swollen with milk), he would caress her stomach and tights, admiring their softness. Then, he would enter her, and every time Padmé felt like she was finally complete: they were two halves of the same soul, and nobody could divide them.

And as the Jedi moved inside her with passionate desperation, she would use his back as a scratching post, leaving red marks and claiming him as hers, just as he claimed her as his.

But before falling in Morpheus' arms, she would wonder what really was happening on Coruscant, so far from their safe haven, their love nest.

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi frowned as he listened to the umpteenth report: it was always the same, no traces have been found of Sidious in the Senate building… and this was most worrisome.

"There's must be something!" he exclaimed, gesturing agitated.

"Our only clues of Sidious being on Coruscant are the communications intercepted from the Chancellor's studio, and the conversation Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker heard at Grievous' base on Yavin four." Luminara Unduli said grimly.

"And important clues they are." Mace Windu reminded her, his fingers entwined, as he sat in his chair with his elbows on his tights. "The real problem is _who_ has sent those communications. And there is only one person who could have done it without difficulties."

"Are we really sure the Chancellor could be Sidious?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi, tiredly.

"I'm just stating a fact." Mace answered calmly, knowing fully the impact his words had on most members of the Council.

"Well, Palpatine has been on duty far more than requested from his mandate, but he was against the war and had always given the Jedi his full support." Aayla Secura tried to reason.

"Until now." Kit Fisto said darkly.

A heavy silence fell on the Council, unanswered questions troubling every Jedi in the Chamber.

"The future clouded is, by the Dark Side." A venerable voice spoke, all heads turning to watch Yoda. "Impossible is, to see it clearly." He seemed tired and one hundred years older than he really was. "In a deep crisis we are."

"If Palpatine is really the Dark Lord of the Sith, " urged Ki-Adi-Mundi, "…then we all have been fooled for more than ten years!"

"That possibility, we already know there is." Yoda bent his head sadly. "We've already discussed it, a week ago."

Obi-wan just sat there, his hand caressing his beard - as he always did when he was deep in thought - his azure eyes unfocused.

"What are we going to do?" he asked Mace Windu as they walked together in one of the long and lit up passages of the Temple: the Council has retired in a depressed mood, but Obi-wan wasn't going to let depression get to him. He wanted to find out who really was the Sith Lord.

Windu shook his bald head, "I don't really know: we need proof to arrest Sidious… the Chancellor."

"You really believe Palpatine is a Sith."

"I don't trust him." The korun Master said harshly. "I feel the Dark Side all over him."

"He could be possessed." Reasoned Kenobi, and Windu laughed a hollow laugh.

"He could be: but I don't think so." He turned around, looking as Jedi of all species and ages walked around, young padawans laughing happily, old masters wearing worried expressions on their faces.

Mace sighed and shook his head. "Obi-wan, you know why the Council entrusted Anakin with the protection of Senator Amidala, don't you?"

"I guessed."

"Anakin's friendship with the Chancellor is worrisome and dangerous." Windu turned to look at him. "This is why he was assigned to that mission."

"You wanted to keep him away from Palpatine."

"I'd rather have him in Senator Amidala's company than Palpatine's." Mace admitted. "I admire Padmé Amidala, she's a great woman and one of the still honest politicians in the Senate: and she always supported the democracy and the Order. And even if we're still not sure about Skywalker's relationship with her, it's less dangerous than having him under the Chancellor's influence."

Obi-wan nodded, totally agreeing with him: he knew that Anakin considered Palpatine a friend and a mentor and had always ignored Obi-wan's attempts to make him see that the man he trusted so much was probably one of the most corrupted politicians of the Republic. Kenobi wasn't even completely surprised that Palpatine was somewhat, somehow, associated to Darth Sidious.

"But for now, we can't do anything: as I said before, we need proof that we currently don't have." Obi-wan heard the tiredness and the stress in Mace's voice.

"And when the time will come, I hope that Skywalker will show us if he's really the Chosen One."

* * *

"What!"

"You heard me, Anakin."

The young Jedi watched his wife as she had suddenly transformed in a Gundark.

"You must be kidding, Padmé! You can't possibly be thinking to go back to…"

"…to Coruscant?" she interrupted him, "Oh yes, Anakin: I've been gone far too long, and I heard some disturbing news from Bail Organa. I want to take back my place in the Senate and see what's really going on."

"Padmé, you can't travel with two one-week-old babies! And there's no way you're going to leave them here if you, and I, are going to leave to Coruscant. And, which disturbing news are you talking about?"

Her eyes flashed and she turned from the window in her room to fix him with a glare; Anakin took a step back and cursed mentally: his wife could be scarier than Grievous.

"News about the fact that your friend Palpatine has refused to give up his special emergency powers; or that he's also refusing to give up his authority over the Jedi Order and the Senate. He's been Chancellor for more than ten years: it's time for new elections."

"And with that?"

He understood from Padmé's disbelieving expression that it was a wrong question.

"With that? Anakin, this is not democracy! This is the beginning of a tiranny! You should know: you're a Jedi, and the Order had always have been independent before Palpatine felt the need to have it under his control."

"I trust him." Anakin said defensively, but not very convinced. "And you did too, thirteen years ago."

"I was young and a fool, and you're a fool too if you can't see the danger lurking under Palpatine's façade." Padmé sighed, a hand raiding to cover her eyes. "He's a danger for the Republic."

He frowned. "I think you're exaggerating: maybe he just has his reasons. But if it'll make you feel better, then we'll go back to Coruscant and I will talk with him. Happy?"

A slow, content smile spread over her face, as she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Really? You would do it for me?"

He grinned back. "I'd anything for you, Padmé: you should know that."

He was rewarded with a passionate kiss.

"But we'll have to take Luke and Leia with us." Anakin said when they broke off. "I was serious when I said there's no way I'm going to leave my children unprotected and far away from me."

"I agree with you." Padmé nodded, then grimaced. "I only need to tell my parents… they won't be happy."

"I think they're used to it, with a daughter like you." He said dryly, earning a punch on the chest.

"What did that mean!"

"Nothing!" he tried to look innocent, but just earned another punch as he laughed.

* * *

"Back to Coruscant, uh?"

"What can I do? I tried to convince her, but you know how Padmé is…stubborn to the core."

"She reminds me of someone I know." Obi-wan chuckled before his friend's hologram.

"Should I be offended, Master?" Anakin asked with a grin.

"Anakin, I've told you millions of times that I'm not your Master anymore: you're a Jedi Master yourself, and a great one. And about getting offended… trust your instincts." Obi-wan teased.

"You'll always be my Master, Obi-wan."

They laughed, then Anakin turned sober, as he tried to put into words what he wanted to ask.

"Ma-- Obi-wan, it's true what the rumours say? That the Chancellor has refused to give up his special powers and his authority over the Council?"

The older man sighed. "Yeah, it's true."

"Padmé thinks it's dangerous."

"And Padmé's completely right." From his ex-padawan's tone, Obi-wan understood that Anakin didn't completely agree with his wife's point of view. "This is what a dictator, or a tyrant, does: not a Chancellor of a democratic Republic." He struggled with his conscience, then sighed again. "And it is even more worrisome that traces of Sidious had been found in his studio."

Anakin froze. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, Anakin, I wasn't supposed to tell you: but now that you're coming back to Coruscant, you need to know. Our spies intercepted some communications from the Chancellor's studio to Grievous' base on Yavin four. There's a possibility that Palpatine is under the influence of the Lord of the Sith." He conveniently 'forgot' to mention that Palpatine was suspected to be Sidious himself.

The younger man looked alarmed "This is serious! Did you told the Chancellor this?"

Obi-wan snorted impatiently, "Anakin, use your head! We are not completely sure yet, and even if we were, should we alert the Sith Lord that we know about him? It isn't very wise."

"You're right." The other conceded, "But if Palpatine is in danger…"

"Sidious won't harm him: the Chancellor is too important."

Anakin shook his head. "When I'll be back to Coruscant I'll talk with him… Let's see if I find something."

The older Jedi sighed and closed the communication as he began to meditate: Obi-wan believed that Master Windu wasn't going to be very happy.

* * *

"Padmé… I really think you should stay on Naboo." Jobal said, tears threatening to fall.

"I know, Mom… But it's my duty as a Senator to be in the Senate when everything I've always fought for is crumbling." Padmé hugged her parents and her sister, who had insisted in accompany her to the spaceport; currently, they were inside a little room near the hangar where waited the ships escorting the Senator to Coruscant.

Outside, Anakin was talking with Typho.

"I'll be in one of the starfighters: we have decided there will be four escorting the Senator." Said the head of the security.

Anakin nodded. "I will be with Senator Amidala on the ship. But I hope all this security measures won't be necessary."

Padmé, Dormé, Earteé and Moteé were all wearing the same dark orange dresses, and the Naberrie's hugged the handmaidens for good measure, thanking them for serving their mistress so well.

As he watched his wife exiting with her handmaidens, Anakin closed his eyes, connecting with the Force, feeling It surrounding him, lending him strength: he expanded his senses, searching for any possible threats, a whisper into his mind alerting him of what was going to happen.

He moved even before opening his eyes, sprinting towards the group of women walking towards him: with a gesture of his open palm, he Force-pushed the handmaidens out of the way, before taking Padmé in his arms and jumping away.

And as he did do, a shout escaped his mouth. "**Down!**"

A second after, a bomb exploded just where Padmé Amidala and her handmaidens had been moments before.

Without pausing to look at his wife - he could see through the Force that she was okay - Anakin turned his head towards the strong presence he could feel, noting a dark shadow running away from the hangar.

"Stay here!" he yelled as he stood up, starting the chase: he wasn't going to let this man escape.

The young Jedi could see the man running far before him in one of the passages that connected the hangars with the main hall of the spaceport: he used to Force to run even faster and he recognised the fact that his enemy was a Corellian bounty-hunter, and a good one as well.

Anakin knew he had to stop the bounty hunter before he entered the hall, for the simple fact that it could be easier to lose him in the crowd.

Still running, he stretched out his metal hand and used the Force: the Jedi succeeded and the hunter tripped. Dizzy and confused, the man realised he had fallen and began getting up, only to find a blue lightsaber grazing his neck, and a boot-covered foot on his back.

"Now that we're in the right positions…" the young Jedi began to say, still not believing how easy it had been to stop the hunter. "…Why don't you tell me why were you trying to kill Senator Amidala?"

"I'm payed to!" the bounty hunter sneered. A kick on his face made his nose bleed.

"Well, wasn't that clever." Said Anakin sarcastically. "Who hired you?"

"I don't know, and if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

The young Jedi raised an eyebrow, then decided to ask another question.

"Are there more bounty hunters?"

The other man snickered, "And you think I'm going to tell you?"

Anakin was becoming more and more annoyed: his wife was in danger and he wanted to know why and who was trying to kill her. He used the Force, trying to read the bounty hunter's mind, but the man had strong barriers placed and Anakin wasn't able to overcome them; he decided to bring the bounty hunter before the Council: they will know what to do with him.

After binding the man's hands and upper legs, leaving him barely able to walk, Anakin dragged him back to the hangar where Typho and his men took hold of the bounty hunter, imprisoning him on one of the starfighter.

As he watched Padmé - holding Luke and Leia - and her handmaidens hurriedly entering the ship, Anakin felt the adrenaline from the chase leaving, only to be replaced by fear: deepest fear.

If he had been only a moment later… Padmé would be dead; his wife, his love, his companion… dead. And with her, their children.

The Jedi pushed back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, a great anguish filling him: was he really strong enough to protect his family?

_(to be continued)_

* * *

Review Responses 

You're all very cute and nice! I still can't believe how many of you like my story!

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

**2008ccampbell, Cataracta, LaPapillon, Bittersweetbloodbaby, meandmysharpie, Eilianu, Riderazzo** (sorry if it was a boring), **MeyaRose, Coral Candy, Snow Lepord **(everything WILL work out in the end.), **Eriks leadinglady, FelsGoddess, Emily, Vatel **(you're so nice!), **Warior, TC, Mei fa-chan, Anakin's Girl 4eva, Ring-E.W., Katie, Celtic Cross, ItSyOuRDeStInY. **

**Vivilp182:** Padmé's family appears in AotC, but the scenes had been cut and you can find them in the special contents of the dvd. Then, we find them in RotS at Padmé's funeral.

**Medb:** I appreciated the information about the trilogy set, thank you! And you have every right to ask if you don't understand something :D I'm happy to answer your questions and/or doubts.

And yes, Zak is going to make things really interesting, trust me.

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

**Jeannie** (my wonderful, loyal reviewer!), **wes, riam, Ashley, Lauren.**

**Kei-kun:** Hey, I should thank you for that really good idea! I appreciated it. Sidious is a man full of resources, trust me :smile: and Anakin's friendship with the Chancellor is going to be a focal point of this central chapters.

**Lonnie**: you have a valid point; but I can excuse myself saying that I've never knew (personally) a pregnant woman, so I don't know how they behave. I have only some common knowledge about pregnancy, but nothing very precise (hey, I'm almost 18… I'm not exactly thinking about children, or even marriage, right now). But I remember that a friend of mine told me that her sister didn't felt very sore after the labour: I don't know, maybe it depends on women :shrugs:. Also, another point is that Padmé and Anakin never spent too much time together, and he had been away from her for a couple of months: I think they missed each other. Really, it was a valid point that made me think; but I'm not going to change the story right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

By Laura-chan

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RoS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.  
Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU  
Rating: R or M  
Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.  
Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.  
Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot: characters, places and background situations come from the great mind of George Lucas.

**AN**: Sorry it took so long. In the end, I got ill (a food intoxication) and spent three days feeling like I had a hammer in my stomach, persistently beating me from the inside. Then, I went on a vacation in Hungary and Slovenia. Now I'm quite busy with my homeworks (school starts the 13th).

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 12_

The dark shadow was with his back to the door, his gaze lost before the sea of buildings and palaces that formed the city-planet of Coruscant, visible thanks to the window : all was going as he planned… all but a little detail.

He turned his stormy eyes to the comlink on the desk: Katae'eb had failed to report twice in the afternoon, and that meant he'd been captured.

He cursed him and all his fellow bounty hunters: useful, but absolutely not trustful.

So, Senator Amidala was still alive…that woman meant trouble for his plans: she had to be taken care of… and he could have her husband.

He chuckled darkly: with Anakin Skywalker at his side, he will be unstoppable! All those stupid Jedi will all be destroyed, all of them.

And he will control the galaxy.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker in that moment was in the cockpit of the Nubian silver ship, controling the radars and consulting with the pilots. 

"We'll be at Coruscant in five standard hours, Master Jedi." One of them said to him.

"No ships near us?"

"No, only our starfighters."

Anakin nodded, than turned to exit from the cockpit. "I'm going to check on the Senator."

As he knocked on Padmé's cabin door, he could help but take a deep breath, still shaked by the assassinatin attempt to his wife's life: and his mind was once again full of doubts.

Dormé was the one who opened the door and let him enter: he took a good look around the room, immediately seeing Padmé surrounded by her handmaidens, whom were all cooing at the two babies in her arms.

"Oh, milady, they're simply too cute!"

"I'm sure little Leia will grow to be beautiful like her mother."

"Look at his blue eyes!"

The young Senator just smiled, a bit embarassed at all the compliments, a wide grin appearing on her face as she saw him.

"Master Skywalker." She nodded.

"Senator." He anwered like-wise. "We'll be at Coruscant in five hours: in the meanwhile, I would like to discuss with you about the security measures Captain Typho and I are taking to ensure your safety." His azure eyes glanced at the other women in the room. "Alone, if it possible."

The handmaidens looked offended that he would suspect them, but Padmé waved off their protests. "It's just for my security."

Quickly, Dormé, Sabé, Motée and Eartée left the room, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone.

"Oh, how I wish to stay alone with him, if only for a minute." Motée whispered slyly, throwing a look to the young Jedi's butt as she closed the door.

"He's a Jedi, you know that: you can't have a relationship with him." Dormé shrugged. "And even if you could, I don't think it would be possible." She grinned lopsidely.

"Oh, yes: he only has eyes for _her_." Eartée giggled.

"But… the babies." Sabé interrupted with a frown, "Could they be his?"

An uncomfortable silence settled between the women, the implications of what Sabé had suggested clear to all of them. Finally, Dormé shook her head.

"How could we know? But I don't think the Senator would be that stupid to have a relationship with a Jedi and also got pregnant with his children." She didn't sound very convinced.

"Love make us all stupid and blind." Sabé said wisely, as a picture of a young Jedi she had met years before flashed through her mind.

"Love?" Eartée was wide-eyed. "Who talked about love?"

Sabé watched her impatiently. "Haven't you seen it? How her eyes lit up when she sees him? Or how her features soften when she's talking to him? Or, again, how she goes all dreamy-eyed when we're talking about him?" the handmaiden arched an eyebrow. "She's quite in love with him: and I won't be surprised if we find out he's in love with her too."

Dormé nodded, her face worried and anxious. "You can feel it, when you're in the same room with them. But this is dangerous! For both our lady and Master Skywalker."

"I will not talk." Sabé said resulutely.

"Neither I." Motée replied indignately.

"None of us will talk." Dormé said firmly. "We're all loyal to our lady."

And with that not-so-silent agreement, they walked to their cabins.

* * *

Padmé knew she could get lost into his touch: and she was rapidly forgetting herself while Anakin passionately and desperately kissed her, tongues entwining, as he clutched her to him possessively, almost afraid that if he loosened a bit his hold, she would fade away. 

When they broke apart, breathing heavily, he hugged her, his chin over the crown of her hair; sighing deeply, he inhaled the sweet scent that was only hers.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you..." Anakin whispered, refusing to let her see the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"You'll never lose me, Anakin." She smiled. "I'm too tough to disappear like that."

Regardless of what he was feeling, the young Jedi couldn't bite back a laugh.

"Yes, I know. But I wish you wouldn't have to suffer like that."

"Ani, attacks to my life had been a constant thing since I was elected Queen: you should remember what happened just after the elections." Padmé taunted.

When Luke started fussing inside the crib he was sleeping with his sister in, Anakin stood up, taking the baby in his arms and rocking him gently. Padmé watched with a slight smile the interaction between father and son.

"He is calmer with you, you know. You two have formed a special bond."

"It sure comes useful when he wakes up during the night." Grinned Anakin, remembering Luke's cries the night before. "But Leia prefers her mummy."

"I guess."

"Did they let you sleep last night?"

"In the morning." She answered wearily. "You didn't come to bed."

"I know: I had to talk with Captain Typho about the travel."

The couple watched for a few minutes Luke playing with his father's fingers, as the little baby tried to catch the black-gloved hand. Anakin laughed heartily, feeling really at ease for the first time in a long while.

When Luke got sleepy, the young Jedi put him back into the crib, sitting then next to his wife, admiring deeply moved the scene before him.

"I will protect my family." He said softly, "I'll protect you and the children."

"I don't doubt it."

A light touch to his chin chased away the fears that had dwelled deep into him since the attack. Almost.

Anakin sighed and then stood up, a hand over his face. "Padmé...what if I can't protect you?"

"Ani, what do you mean?"

"What if I'm not strong enough?" he looked at his hands, one human, the other mechanical and covered by a glove. "I can't lose you, Padmé. It'd destroy me."

The Senator watched him worriedly: she had never seen her husband so troubled. She rose too, encircling his waist with her arms, leaning her head against his warm, broad back.

"Anakin, do you remember what happened after you proposed to me, three years ago?"

"How could I forget? I was so scared you were going to regret accepting to marry me."

"I told you that it would be difficult, to hid our relationship to others: I was having serious doubts, Ani." She whispered softly.

_((Flashback))_

"_Are you sure this isn't going to destroy us? Keeping our love a secret?"_

"_Padmé, I know it won't be simple... but I can't live without you: I can't live knowing you're not mine." The Jedi Padawan breathed deeply into the parfumed hair of the woman in his arms._

"_But if the Council finds out... you'll be expelled: are you ready for that?" Padmé lowered her head, weeping silently. "Aren't we really doing a mistake?" _

"_How could it be a mistake?" exclaimed Anakin, tightening his hold on her shoulders. "Why should it be a mistake celebrating our love? We love each other, we shouldn't be ashamed of it!" He had an irate look on his face._

"_And this because the Order isn't able to move on from a ancient and out-of-date set of rules!" he muttered under his breath. _

_Anakin then turned her in his arms, so they could look at each other. "How can love bring to the Dark Side?" he asked hoarsely. "Love is powerful, yes, maybe the most powerful emotion of all... but it's positive: I want to be a Jedi, not only because I love being it," he admitted, "...but also to become strong enough to protect you."_

_He cupped her face, winching at the sight of his new metal hand, and looked straight into Padmé's eyes._

"_I don't want anything to happen to you: I don't want to lose you like I lost my mother. And you're not getting away Padmé." Anakin hugged her fiercely. "Not now, not ever."_

_The young Senator wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him to her. "I don't want to lose you, too. Oh, Anakin!" she sighed. "Now the Republic is in war and, oh, the Jedi are going to command the clones troops. You're going to leave me..." she trailed off, but he knew what she meant._

"_I'm not going to die, Padmé: not now that I have found you." He kissed her gently on the lips, and felt the salty taste of her tears. "Don't cry, Angel." _

"_Do you promise?" _

_He smiled._

"_I promise I won't die."_

"_I won't see you very much, will I?" _

"_With the war going on, yes, we will not see each other often."_

"_I'll miss you, Ani." _

"_I'll miss you too, love."_

_The young Jedi Padawan wiped away her tears, grinning back at her when she smiled shyly._

"_I'll be strong." She said._

"_You are strong: not many would have faced Dooku or all of those droids." He hugged her once again and then joked. "So...how come you still haven't started planning the wedding?" _

_And he grinned when he heard her carefree laughter._

_((End Flashback))_

"Do you regret our marriage?" asked Anakin quietly.

"No!" exclaimed incensed Padmé, "I would never regret it! I love you, Ani, I really do. It's just that I hate not being able to tell the world that you're mine."

"I hate it too. That's why I want to leave the Order."

His wife sat silent for a few minutes, a disappointed look on her face.

"We've already talked about it, Anakin." She eventually said in a quiet voice.

"We'll wait." he nodded.

They enjoyed the moment in silence.

* * *

"Good morning, my friend... you seem tired." 

Anakin glared at his former Master, who seemed to be enjoying his exhausted face.

"I'd be delighted to see you with two restless babies. Man, I spent three hours trying to calm down Leia."

Obi-wan chuckled, amused. "Ah, the joy of being a father!"

The look his friend threw him made him laugh, the first true laugh since a long time; and Anakin couldn't hid a small smirk.

"Laugh it up: Padmé was thinking about asking you to baby-sit Luke and Leia." Obi-wan stared at him horrified.

"I'm a Jedi, not a baby-sitter!"

And the two burst in laughs together.

"Good job with the bounty hunter, by the way." Smiled Obi-wan, "Master Windu was thinking about interrogating him himself... I wouldn't want to be interrogated by Mace for nothing in the galaxy."

Anakin passed tiredly a hand over his closed eyes, as he thought about his report before the Council, happened just a few minutes before.

"Are you going home?" asked Obi-wan, alluding to the apartment near the Temple that had been assigned to his former apprentice when he had entered the Council as a Master.

"No, I'm going to talk to the Chancellor: I have an appointment in twenty minutes."

Even if his friend tried to hid it, Anakin noticed the worried look on Obi-wan's face.

"Watch out, Anakin. I've told you countless times that I don't trust Palpatine, and I'll tell you again. Don't let your friendship with him cloud your judgement."

Before the younger man could open his mouth to protest, he pleaded. "Please, remember what Padmé and I told you."

Reluctantly, and still not convinced, Anakin nodded.

* * *

"Anakin! My friend!" 

"Your Excellency." The young Jedi bowed respectfully.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine smiled gently as he stood up from his chair to greet the younger man: he put a wrinkled hand on the Jedi's shoulder.

"It's good to see a friendly face in these difficult times."

Anakin frowned, "I'm not sure I understand what are you saying, Your Excellency: the war is over."

Palpatine shook his head and invited him to sit down on one of the couches in the office.

"My friend, things aren't as simple as they seem: the Senate is weak and still corrupted and the politicians do nothing but argue. And the Jedi..." his eyes hardened. "Son, I need you to make me a favor in honour of our friendship."

"If it is in my power..." Anakin trailed off, utterly puzzled.

Palpatine sighed dramatically, "I need you to be my eyes and ears in the Jedi Council."

To say that Anakin was shocked would be an understatement.

"W-What? _What_?" he stuttered.

"Chancellor... you're asking me to... _spy_ on the Council for you?" It was a misunderstanding, wasn't it?

"Exactly, my friend."

"But...but..." he didn't know what to say, "...Your Excellency, it's treason... I can't do it."

"Please, Anakin, you must understand..." Palpatine pleaded. "I fear for my life."

"What do you mean, Chancellor?" A serious look took place of the surprised one on the Jedi's face.

"The Jedi Council has too much power... and who has power is afraid to lose it. You will certainly know that the Order is against me accepting more powers from the Senate." Palpatine shook his head. "I'm doing it only for my safety and for the Republic's sake. I love the Republic." He said in a passionate voice. "I spent all my life fighting for the democracy and now the Jedi are not going to destroy it. With the Senate as inconclusive as it is now, I need more powers to chase away the corruption that wears it out." He sighed "But the Council doesn't want this: with the Senate weak, they can rule better and more easily."

"You must be kidding, Excellency!" exclaimed Anakin with wide eyes. "The Council is not like this! We just want to bring peace and justice in the galaxy!"

"This is what they tell you, my young friend." Palpatine said gravely. "Lies, all lies! They started the war, weakening the Republic so it would do nothing against them."

Anakin watched atounished the old man ranting about the Jedi's faults, not wanting to believe what this man -- the wise Chancellor of the Republic, a mentor-like friend -- was saying.

"I beg your pardon, Chancellor, but you must be ill... it's not possible you're really convinced that the Order would willingly start a civil war that killed many of our men!"

"Anakin, search your feelings." Palpatine said, watching him in the eyes and grasping both his shoulders. "You know the Council doesn't trust me: but also it doesn't trust _you._"

"They would have never made me a Master if they didn't trust me." The young Jedi snapped back, shaken by those words. "I proved myself trustworth, and they couldn't refuse me the rank of Master after I killed Dooku." 'Not that I'm proud of it.' He thought sadly.

The other man shook his head. "Yes, but they held you back so long, for too long! You said it yourself, remember? When you used to come to me for advice, lamenting the fact that Obi-wan wouldn't allow you to take the trials? And I always gave you my help: how do you pay me back?."

Anakin painfully closed his eyes as he recognized the words for what they really were: emotional blackmail.

"I promise that if someone is conspiring against you, I'll tell you, Your Excellency." With that he bowed and asked to be excused.

* * *

"Soon, he will be mine." The shadow chuckled darkly. "Everything is going as planned." 

"Milord." A feminine voice came from the darkness near him.

"Yes, Jade?"

A good-looking, middle-age woman came to stand before him, kneeling in submission: in her arms she held a small bundle.

"I've found her."

"Let me see."

Liv Jade moved the blanket of the bundle and a baby's face showed: the little girl was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the two figures that were watching her attentively.

"Good, good, my apprentice: you will take care of her. What's her name?"

"Mara, my master. I will honour you, teaching her all that you've taught me: she will be a perfect assassin."

"Good." White teeth showed when the shadow grinned menacingly: he put a wrinkled hand on the baby's forehead, who started to fuss a bit, almost like she was feeling the evil presence.

"Mara Jade. This will be your name." He tasted it on his tongue: another soul was in his possession.

"Yes... Mara Jade."

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**AN**: So... do you forgive me for the lateness of this chapter? _(puppy dog eyes)_

Just remember that I have a life too...

* * *

Review Responses:

I will never be able to express all my gratitude for your reviews! Thank you!

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

**Eilianu** (I was yelling at Anakin too during the movie)**, Warior, Vivilp182, Celtic Cross, Cataracta, SmHL, Vatel, LaPapillion, PhantomFan13, Crusty Pottydunkin, Bittersweetbloodbaby, Anakin's Girl 4eva, Eriksleadinglady, SWBabyGirl14, iloveobiwanmore, mafer, Emily, MeyaRose, meandmysharpie** (you're too funny!), **FelsGoddess, Snow Lepord, Riderazzo, HanyouRyn, Janina, pinaykay, chopsticks, TashaRoberts, Mr.Firenze **(that was an awful lot of reviews...thank you!), **Kate, Phoenix, padme/anakin lover.**

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

**Jeannie, Kei-kun, wes, Samurai **(I have 20 chapters programmed), **Lauren, PadmeStar, Mia, Kat, creamtoriacon **(Thank you for the infos!), **ASongOfInsanity, Louie Chan.**

* * *

I'm very grateful for your reviews. But please, remember that I'm a girl with her own life: I appreciate the fact that you love my story so much that you want to read it asap... but to write a chapter it takes time. 

I **WILL** finish this story, so you don't have to worry about that.

I may be a bit slow, but I'll always update.

**Thank you for your support!**


	13. Chapter 13

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

By Laura-chan

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RoS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.  
Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU  
Rating: R or M  
Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.  
Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.  
Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot: characters, places and background situations come from the great mind of George Lucas.

**AN**: Ok, here is next chapter... hope you like it as usual...

Ah, I posted another fanfiction called _Shadowed Light_: it's a Vader/Padmé with a twist... if you're interested just go and read it... and if you want leave a review. :D

* * *

_CHAPTER 13_

"They are very cute." Obi-wan smiled tenderly as he observed Luke and Leia watching him curiously from their cribs. "The boy just looks like Anakin... and Leia is all her mother."

"Thank you Obi-wan." Padmé blushed prettily.

Obi-wan had come to their apartment to meet his ex-padawan's children and Padmé had been delighted to show them to him: she was quite proud of her babies.

"You don't know when Anakin is going to come back?" the young Senator asked as she sat on the couch with Luke in her arms.

"He went to see Palpatine." The Jedi shook his head. "I don't know when their meeting will be over... but Padmé, watch out: Palpatine is not what he seems."

"I don't think we should trust him anymore... I'm not sure he wants the best for the Republic..." Padmé bit her lip. "And to think I was the one to make it possible for him to become Chancellor..."

"It's not your fault." Obi-wan laid a hand on her shoulder, "You were young and he used you."

Padmé was about to protest, when they both heard engine's noises from the balcony: they stood up as they watched Anakin exiting the starfighter's cockpit with a leap.

"Ani!" she greeted him with a smile that disappeared as she watched his dark and worried face. "What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it, love." The young Jedi's attempted smile didn't convince her, but she decided to ignore it.

"Hello, Anakin."

"Master! I'm surprised to see you here."

Obi-wan chuckled. "And would I miss seeing my apprentice's children?" he joked, patting Anakin on the shoulder.

After having taken a good look at his friend's face, the older Master Jedi said lowly. "You look weary. Do you need to tell me something?"

"Not now." Came the distressed reply. "Let's not spoil the moment."

Obi-wan nodded, then he watched Anakin take Leia into his arms and rock her gently: for the first time, as he watched the new parents playing with their children, he wondered if it was right for a Jedi to never marry and never have offsprings.

It seemed that little Leia was fascinated by her father's leather vest, for she always gripped it like a lifeline: Padmé found it amusing and Anakin tried hard to suppress his laugh.

Obi-wan's comlink bipped and he stood up without looking at it.

"I'm sorry." He excused himself. "But it's time for me to go: I have a meeting with Mace Windu."

Anakin accompanied him to the balcony where the two Jedi stopped for a moment to speak.

"I don't know what Palpatine said to you..." Obi-wan said lowly. "...but don't do anything you feel it's wrong to do: trust your feelings, my friend. We'll talk tonight."

"Yes, Obi-wan."

The older man took another look at his friend's troubled face, then smiled wearily. "May the Force be with you."

"You too."

Anakin watched Obi-wan's starfighter fly away then returned inside the apartment where Padmé was nursing Leia, not without difficulties.

"Mum and Sola made me believe this was easy." She winced when the little one bit on her nipple a bit too harshly for Padmé's taste. "Auch. Leia, don't hurt Mama."

The young Jedi watched the cute scene with a smile, holding back the tears he could feel threatening to spill from his eyes: he hardly cried anymore, his experience in the Clone Wars had hardened his face and his spirit.

But this was a family, _his_ family: a family of his own.

The deep happiness in his gut wasn't something he could just hold back, not even if he wanted to.

Anakin had always believed that marrying Padmé would be more than enough, but now seeing his son and daughter, knowing that they were the proof of their love... it was unbelievably elating, he wanted to run and shout at the galaxy that they were his.

He would do anything for the three of them.

He through back to the Chancellor's words: they had truly shaken him but they had also made him reflect: he had often questioned the Council in the past, so he knew the Jedi Masters were – albeit they would never admit it – full of faults as every other beings in the galaxy.

But what Palpatine had said was exaggerated: the Jedi wanting to take over the Republic? The Order served the Senate and the Republic, there was no way the Council would attempt to do something so... traitorous.

Anakin shook his head: it was useless to think about it, now. He would ask Obi-wan for counsel: the young Jedi knew that his Master was wiser than he seemed.

"Ani?"

He glanced at his wife and found her watching him with a determined look.

"Really, what is troubling you?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing...Jedi matters."

Padmé arched an eyebrow but then looked back at Leia, who was finishing nursing from her mother's breast.

Anakin sat down near them and enjoyed the comfortable silence in the apartment.

* * *

"…I'm sorry Masters Jedi, but I find the situation still not sanguigne enough for me to lay off my special powers: you must understand."

"We understand perfectly, Chancellor." Said darkly Mace Windu, as he stood up to leave the room.

"It's unbelievable!" Plo Koon exploded while the Jedi delegation was in the turbolift. "He still refuses! How could it be?"

"I don't like how Palpatine dismissed us and our concerns." Said Luminara Unduli, her black lips stretched in a frown.

"As Master Joda said, there's nothing we can do in this moment: we have to be patient and wait." The other five Jedi - Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kit Fisto and Sasae Tiin – watched Mace Windu as he rubbed his chin with his gaze lost in front of him.

"There must be a way to unmask him." The Jedi Master was murmuring.

As the six Jedi Masters entered the hangar, they saw Obi-wan running towards them.

"Masters." He greeted when he reached the delegation.

"Master Kenobi... so, how did it go?" asked Windu.

"The children are both strong in the Force." Said Obi-wan after a moment of hesitation. "The male more than the female." He admitted reluctantly: he hadn't been very happy when the Council had ordered him to go and find out if the Force was with Senator Amidala's children like Yoda had felt. Both Anakin and Padmé were his friends and he felt like he was betraying them.

"Mh. Well, we'll have to see their midichlorian counts before deciding which child we are going to take."

"Have you seen Skywalker, Obi-wan?" Kit Fisto asked, his long green tentacles swishing behind him. "We know he had an appointment with the Chancellor."

"Yes, I've seen him: he was checking Senator Amidala's security cameras." Obi-wan inwardly winced at his lie: this was going to be more difficult than he thought. "He looked shaken and said to me that he needed to talk to me."

The six Jedi looked at each other then turned back to the younger Jedi in front of them.

"Let's hope he found something."

"The Chancellor still refused to lay off his emergency powers?"

"Yes." Ki-Adi-Mundi answered dryly.

Obi-wan shook his head and sighed: the situation was beginning to get more and more exhausting and confusing; he was starting to believe that Mace Windu was right about the Chancellor being the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"I asked Master Yoda to call another emergency meeting of the Council: it's time we start to think how to act."

While the others nodded, Obi-wan couldn't help but feel a shiver snaking down his spine at Windu's words.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Master Yoda?"

The old Master raised his head and nodded to the newcomer, pointing a green hand to the comfy chair in front of him.

"Master Skywalker: please, sit down, will you?"

Anakin obeyed and watched quizzically the other Jedi, wondering why he had called him for a private appointment.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, Anakin waiting patiently – for once – for Yoda to begin talking.

Eventually, the green alien opened his eyes and observed him quietly.

"As Obi-wan probably told you, doubts the Council has: about your relationship with Senator Padmé Amidala from Naboo."

Anakin almost sucked his breath in wonder. "My old Master hinted something..." he admitted reluctantly, knowing it was useless to lie to Yoda.

"Obi-wan loves you too much: like a brother." Yoda sighed. "I know feel something for the Senator, you do: not hidded it very well, you did, when you began your training."

All Anakin could do was listen silently to the old Master, hoping he hadn't found out the real truth: even after all his plans about leaving the Jedi Order, he had promised Padmé he would wait. And he wasn't ready to go: not yet.

"I believe you still feel something for her: but how deep it is, that I don't know." Yoda's eyes were penetrating. "What I believe is that confess your feelings, you did, three years ago, when to protect her, we sent you."

The younger Jedi willed his heart to beat regularly.

"What did she answer?"

'Oh Force! Please, forgive me... '

"She told me..." he gulped "She told me she would always be my friend, but couldn't be more. I'm a Jedi and she knew it was forbidden for me to love: we decided it was the right and the wisest thing to do. So, we just share a deep friendship." There: he said it.

Yoda nodded, but his wrinkled face was frowning.

"But not disappeared, your feelings have."

"My feelings for her will never change, Master Yoda: but I know I musn't act on them." Anakin said, trying to look, to _feel_, the most sincere and truthful possible.

Yoda searched deep into his mind, but Anakin was quick to raise his shields, and wasn't going to let them down anytime soon.

After a few minutes the green Master nodded and smiled gently at the younger Jedi.

"Heartless, the Jedi are not: your feelings do you honour, but most important is, for a Jedi, to control them."

Anakin stood and bowed his head.

"I'll take my leave then, Master."

As he walked in the hangar of the temple, towards his speeder, he wiped the sweat out of his forehead.

'So close, so close..." he thought, trying to calm himself.

* * *

Obi-wan looked to his right, noting Anakin's seat empty: he frowned and wondered what was taking him so long. Usually Anakin was on time when the Council met.

But when the huge doors of the Council Chamber closed, an alarm went on in his head.

Mace Windu was the first one to speak.

"You all are probably wondering why you have been called for yet another special session." His dark eyes sweeped over the room. "Today, Master Koon, Master Unduli, Master Mundi, Master Fisto, Master Tiin and myself went to see the Chancellor, to ask him – again – to lay off his emergency powers."

He shut up, letting the words sink into every Master's head.

"He refused."

The Jedi started whispering among themselves in worried and hushed murmurs.

"I am strongly led to believe," Windu continued, "...that Palpatine is the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Now there was only silence in great Council Chamber as some of the Jedi watched the dark-skinned Master in stunned amazement.

"I think it's time..." Windu said in a low voice. "...for the Chosen One to bring balance in the Force."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, rubbing them with one hand: the moment he had feared about, had finally come.

"So you want him to betray a man whom he believes a friend and a mentor without having any proof of Sidious' real identity?" he asked tiredly, fatigue filling his body.

Mace turned to stare at him gravely. "It's too dangerous for the Sith Lord to remain free in the galaxy: he needs to be eliminated."

"You make it sound so simple." Obi-wan retorted. "But it's not like that for Anakin: he's more loyal to people than principles, as you all know." And he looked at each Master in the room: they wriggled uncomfortably in their chairs as they recognized inwardly that Knight Skywalker was often rash and would do anything to save a friend.

"We need to show him undeniably proof that Palpatine is Sidious and that he had tricked us and betrayed the Republic: only then he will help us." Obi-wan lowered his head, knowing that there was no way of making Anakin Skywalker do something if he didn't want to.

"Anakin asked for my counsel: he had an appointment with the Chancellor this afternoon and he seemed to be disturbed after it." Now he looked straight at Mace, understanding that he would be the most difficult to convince. "Let me speak with him first."

The dark-skinned Master closed his eyes, then opened them and turned to Yoda: the old green alien had been silent most of the meeting, listening to the younger Jedi discuss. Now, he nodded and smiled at Obi-wan.

"Right is young Master Kenobi. Talked to Skywalker, I did, this afternoon: and his soul was worried." Yoda glanced to Mace. "We must not act carelessly. Killing the Chancellor, a bad move could be." He knocked the floor with his can. "Master Kenobi speak with Skywalker, will: then, decide, we will."

Obi-wan nodded his thanks to the wise old Master, sighing in relief.

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**AN**: Boring, boring chapter: but it was necessary.

Many people are asking me if Anakin is going to turn...well, let's say that I usually love happy-ending stories. Does this answer your questions? ;)

* * *

Review Responses

_ Fanfiction(dot)net_

**Eilianu, Coral Candy, Anakin's Girl 4eva, PhantomFan13, Mei fa-chan, bittersweetbloodbaby, Cataracta, Eriksleadinglady, MeyaRose, Emily, Snow Lepord, FelsGoddess, dmitchell, LaPapillon, Celtic Cross, Warior, AgnesSophia, HanyouRyn, Vivilp182, Phoenix, pinaykay, rockyrelay, Jokerisdaking.**

**Janina: **Zak will return in a few chapters...and will create havoc! I've never read EU books because I can't find them...but I want to read them,

**Eleonora:** seee, secondo te lo faccio diventare Vader?

**shiningforce081492:** Thank you very much, your review was heartwarming... the new story I'm writing, _Shadowed Light_, will have some hot scenes in it... :hint, hint:

**Vatel**: I WANT A 'SITH HAPPENS' SHIRT! I want it! Aaaaaaaaarggggggghhhhh!

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

**Kei-kun, jeannie, wes, bdayornite, Adane Skmi Skywalker Vader, PadmeStar (**Thank you for your very nice review )


	14. Chapter 14

**FORGIVABLE SINNERS**

By Laura-chan

Summary: What if Anakin never had dreams of Padmé dying? Would he have fallen in the Sith's grasp? In this AU of RoS Anakin and Padmé, while trying to end the war, struggle to keep secret their relationship, even with their two children, Luke and Leia.  
Time: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AU  
Rating: R or M  
Pairing: Anakin/Padmé, my favorite.  
Warnings: This story is rated R/M for a reason; in future chapters there will be strong scenes.  
Also, don't mind too much my mistakes, please - I'm Italian and English is not my first language.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot: characters, places and background situations come from the great mind of George Lucas.

_CHAPTER 14_

"Anakin, please talk to me: I need to know what it's troubling you."

The young Jedi watched with dark eyes his former Master, his fingers entwining in his lap; then, he bent his head trying to hide the doubts filling his mind.

"I talked with the Chancellor this afternoon."

Obi-wan just listened, not wanting to press his friend when he was so evidently troubled.

"And...he said some things that unnerved me..." Anakin finally raised his head to stare at Obi-wan right into the eyes. "He told me that he thinks the Jedi began the Clone Wars to weaken the Republic and the Senate and gain more power."

The older Jedi watched him with his mouth agape, his back falling back against the couch, a disbelieving look into his azure eyes.

"You must be kidding." He whispered: this was no what he had expected. "Anakin, tell me you don't believe this!"

To Obi-wan's huge relief, Anakin immediately shook his head.

"Of course, I don't believe it: I told him so. But this doesn't mean that what Palpatine didn't disturb me." He bit his lower lip. "To think that there are people who are convinced the Order started this war...it's horrible and unbelievable: after all the Jedi we lost." He bowed his head. "But..." he couldn't continue, drowning into his fears.

However, Obi-wan was having none of that.

"But...?"

"Nothing." Anakin finally said, as he gulped: he didn't want his Master to know that he didn't consider the Chancellor's words completely false.

"I knew we couldn't trust Palpatine!" Obi-wan exclaimed saldly.

Anakin's eyes widened: he couldn't believe what his friend had just said.

"Obi-wan, he is the Chancellor of the Republic! Of course we can trust him! It's just that he...is a bit misguided."

"A bit misguided?" Obi-wan bit back a bitter laugh.. "You must be kidding, Anakin. What he told you just shows his real nature."

With a frown, Anakin stood up quickly, turning his back to his former mentor: his gaze lost in the tranquility of the Gardens of the Jedi Temple. They were quite and silent, so unlike they had been during his childhood at the Temple, in which they had been full of Padawans running, joking, laughing, their Masters shaking their heads and reprimanding them good-naturedly.

The war had changed that; few were now the Padawans into the Order and even fewer the Knights.

And now that it was over, the situation was still so troubled; Anakin sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it, Obi-wan. I trust the Chancellor: he's been my friend since I've come on Coruscant."

He didn't see, but could feel the older man shaking his head: Anakin knew Obi-wan couldn't understand him, but didn't really care in that moment. He only wanted to join his wife and their children back home.

"If this is all, I'll go home." He said simply.

Obi-wan just nodded.

* * *

Padmé was almost hysterical when he got back to her senatorial apartments: Anakin forced back a laugh when saw her hair and dress all wet and childrens' toys floating all around the room. 

"What are you laughing about?" she exploded when she saw the amused look on his face.

The Jedi quickly schooled his facial expressions not to anger further his headstrong wife: he raised his flesh hand and in an instant the toys fell on the floor.

"You understand it's all your fault?" Padmé asked him, her finger digging in his chest.

He arched an eyebrow.

"And how is my fault?"

His wife gaped at him. "You're the one who is Force-strong, or have you forgotten? It's because of you that our children find extremely funny to make their toys fly and get their mother wet."

Anakin smirked and, not very intelligently, commented. "Were you trying to bathe them?"

Padmé backed away from him. "That's it. You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

His eyes widened in atonishement as the young woman turned and went to the bedroom from which happy gurgling sounds and laughs could be heard.

"Wait, Padmé!" She couldn't be serious! She had never made him sleep on the couch! Never! And she wasn't going to start now.

"Padmé!" he called again, his long legs bringing him quickly into their bedroom, where a happy Leia was cooing at her mother, who was drying her with a towel; the young woman watched her husband with an arched eyebrow as she asked in an icy tone.

"Yes?"

Anakin gulped: she could be scarier than a Sith Lord if she wanted to.

"Were you kidding?"

"I'm not actually sure." She replied, nonchalantly.

"Padmé, I never slept on the couch." He tried to reason with her, walking closer to her to rub her arms with his hands.

"There's always a first time."

Ouch. Now Anakin was really speechless: he searched his brain for a good answer while his wife sang softly, putting the babies into their cribs and lulling them to sleep.

When finally the children closed their eyes tiredly, Padmé turned to watch Anakin, who in turn was looking at her with a heart-broken expression on his face, his beautiful azure eyes pleading her: her heart melted at the sight.

How could she resist him when he was staring at her like that?

"Oh, you big teddy wookie!" she sighed, spreading her arms and moving towards him. She found herself engulfed in her husband's strong arms.

She laughed as Anakin cursed under his breath and backed away, a wet spot forming on his leather tunic.

"This is what you get for making fun of me!"

The Jedi glared at her, taking off his tunic and throwing it to the closest chair he could see: Padmé noted perplexed his sudden change of mood... in fact, he was now grinning madly. He started walking towards her, his voice just a husky murmur.

"Well... then it's better to take you out of those wet clothes."

Padmé arched an eyebrow and replied amused.

"Ah, and you intend to be the one to do it?"

"Of course. And then I'm going to warm your body with my own..."

"Ani." Padmé scolded, "Not with the children here." And she turned to smile at the two little figures sleeping silently – for now – in their cribs. "Moreover, they're going to be awake before we are finished." She grinned at seeing his crestfallen look "Awake and _very_ hungry if I know them."

Padmé kissed Anakin lightly on the lips.

"And you know I know them." She laughed as she walked to the closet to search for a dress, the Jedi following her like a shadow.

"Also, in a hour and half I need to be at the Senate where a ball is held... I can only imagine what Palpatine want to accomplish by throwing a ball of these times!" she muttered annoyed. "So, Dormé is coming in ten minutes to help me dress and do my hair: it's not going to be nothing very fancy, but I need to presentable."

Anakin frowned then said convinced. "You're always presentable."

He inwardly cheered when Padmé looked back at him with a wide smile, sign that he had been forgiven once more. The young man grinned charmingly, knowing she couldn't resist him when he did that; but his wife merely raised an eyebrow – something she was doing all too frequently, lately – and commented.

"Now, don't go all cute on me: you may have been forgiven but you're not completely off the hook."

Their playful debate was interrupted by the door's bell: Padmé gave him a quick kiss, then went to open the door.

Dormé entered, then looked quizzically at the Senator when she noticed Anakin in the apartment.

With a meaningful glance, Padmé smiled at her Jedi husband. "As you can see, Master Jedi, I'm perfectly safe now: and I won't need your protection while at the ball."

"Very well." Anakin nodded curtly. "Then I'll see you in the morning milady." He bent down and kissed gently her hand, his lips lingering on the soft skin: and with a last look at his wife he left the apartment.

* * *

The Sith could feel the young man's confusion and hidden anger; he knew he had deep fears which were going to lead him on the Dark Side. 

"Now it's time to act." He murmured with a wide smirk on his old face.

Yes.

He wasn't going to wait anymore.

It was time for the Sith to destroy the Jedi and rule the Galaxy!

* * *

Anakin Skywalker's sleep had been disturbed with dark-red images of flames, fire, hidden figures, screams of pain had filled his head while he could only see death and desolation: Jedi, clones and civilians lying in the sand while he stood over them all... 

He had woken up suddenly, his chest covered by cold sweat.

The young Jedi took his face in his hands wondering if it was a vision of the future or just a horrible dream.

Remembering the discussion he had with Obi-wan, he didn't want to consult his former Master about his nightmare: he needed a different sort of advice from the usual _'It was just a dream and dreams pass in time.'_

'Yeah.' he snorted mentally, 'Tell that to my mother.'

The bitter memory of his mother's death was always a unwanted remembrance of the impossibility to save her and of his released anger against the Sand People: they deserved what he did to them, but did so the children and the women? Their screams had echoed in his mind for months.

Anakin shook his head: there was nothing he could now for them.

Half an hour later he was standing in the Chancellor's office, the old man looking at him in a benevolent way, as the young Jedi re-told him his dream.

"I think, my son, that you had a premonition: the instability in the Senate, caused by all these bureaucrats, will cause the ruin of the Republic. We need a more solid and powerful government." Palpatine sighed "A government the Jedi cannot give us."

"Your Excellency, the Jedi have served the Republic for thousands of years." Said Anakin nervously.

"Yes, yes." The Chancellor nodded, "But are their principles pure, now, as they once were?"

"Of course..." the young Jedi didn't seem convinced.

The older man gave him a pitying look. "My poor son: you have to see behind their lies."

"Lies?"

"The Jedi had always tried to hold you back; and now they are trying to keep me from doing my work." Palpatine sighed again. "My office is constantly under surveillance, so that I can't move freely: I can't punish the bureaucrats and those who are mining the Republic's foundations." The look he gave to the younger man was filled with pain.

"Anakin, the Jedi are trying to destroy the Republic to rule themselves."

Anakin's eyes widened dramatically, as he took a step back. "Your Excellency, I can assure they would never..."

"Stop being so blind!" the Chancellor exclaimed, stunning Anakin into silence. "Don't you see they're trying to kill me? They sent you to Naboo with Senator Amidala to keep you from me." Palpatine took Anakin's gloved hand into his. "You have to believe me, my son: they don't trust you. They didn't show you your true potential, your true power."

The Jedi's head was dizzy: it was true the Council Session had continued after his departure, just a week before, when he had gone to Naboo.

Why had they wanted to keep him away from Coruscant? Was true what the Chancellor was saying?

"Trust me, Anakin, and I can show you the real power, the one the Jedi are too afraid to explore, because of their weakness."

"What are you talking about?" asked Anakin brusquely, forgetting every pretence of politeness.

"I'm talking about the Dark Side of the Force."

The younger man gaped.

"You know the Dark Side?"

"Of course." Replied Palpatine calmly, "My Master taught me."

In a flash, Anakin grasped his lightsaber and ignited it, pointing it to the figure in front of him.

"You're him." His eyes flashed, "You're a Sith, the Sith we're been searching for."

"Exactly." Palpatine was still impertubable, despite the lightsaber just an inch away from his neck.

"I should kill you." Anakin said angrily.

"Are you going to do it?"

"I should."

"But you're not going to."

Anakin lowered his lightsaber, his eyes still flashing, pride hurting from the betrayal of who he considered to be a friend.

"You should be tried." He still believed in justice.

"Yes, I should."

"I'm going to report back to the Jedi Council: then, I will know the truth."

"I would never lie to you, Anakin." Palpatine said lowly. "And I know you're a wise man: you will know what to do. But remember that only my teachings will give you the knowledge and the powers to protect your loved ones."

"What?" the Jedi's mouth was in a thin line.

"Oh, Anakin, you can't fool me: of course I know of your and Senator Amidala's relationship. And I support it completely. You shouldn't keep hidden your love. Remember I'll always be on your side."

Anakin didn't know what to say, so he turned and walked quickly out of the office.

And Sidious chuckled evilly.

'He's mine!'

* * *

Anakin was sweating profusely, as he exited the cockpit of his speeder in the hangar of the Jedi Temple: the Chancellor's words sang loudly into his mind, as his confused thoughts were running endless. 

'_A life without deceit... only our love...'_

'_No! I can't leave the Jedi!'_

'_What if they're really traitors as Palpatine says?'_

'_No, I know Obi-wan would never betray me...'_

'_Palpatine was actually the one who started the Clone Wars...'_

'_We could be free...Padmé and I... with Luke and Leia...'_

'_But all those dead Jedi!'_

"Shut up, just shut up..." Anakin murmured to the voices in his head.

"Master Skywalker?"

He looked up to see Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto and Agen Kolar.

"Masters?" he asked weakly.

"You look exhausted: what happened?" Kit Fisto patted him on the back, worried; he then took a good look at the man in front of him. "Force! You're sweating like crazy!"

"Masters, I have..." Anakin gulped. "I have something of great importance to report."

"Tell us, Anakin, what is troubling you." Mace Windu nodded, walking closer to him, his face set in a worried frown.

"Master Windu... The Chancellor... He..." Anakin gulped again and took a deep breath to calm himself. "The Chancellor is the Sith Lord we've been searching for."

Mace closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Are you sure?"

"He told me himself."

"So what we feared has become a reality." Mace Windu murmured sadly. Darth Sidious really had fooled them for more than ten years; he couldn't believe it.

Damn it, how he hated being right!

"We were just going to the Chancellor: it's time to stop the Sith."

"Please, let me come with you!" Anakin pleaded, but Mace shook his head.

"No, Skywalker: I sense too much confusion and fear in you. But you showed of being a true Master." The dark-skinned Jedi put what he hoped was a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Stay here and protect the Temple: soon, the Sith will be history."

Anakin watched them leaving with a heavy heart.

Completely alone in the Council Chamber, the young Jedi couldn't help but wonder what he had done and what he was going to do: if the Jedi killed the Chancellor, then the possibility of becoming stronger – to protect Padmé and the twins – would vanish; but there was no way he was going to betray the Order to save the Sith who caused the war.

'Padmé...'

He stood up, looking towards Republica 300, where his love had her – their – apartments: could he live without her? He already knew the answer and it was _no_. Now that he had her love and their children he didn't want to let go.

Anakin laughed dryly, with no real humor in it: he now understood why the Jedi didn't allow attachments. But how could someone live without love?

Anakin couldn't. And he wasn't going to start anytime soon.

He could feel Padmé's presence, soothing and familiar, wrapping around his wounded soul and healing it; he could feel her kisses, sweet and soft; he could feel her body pressed against his, in their bed, naked skin against naked skin, wrapped in a lovers' embrace.

There was no way he was going to let all of this slip throught his fingers.

'I have to know the truth!' Anakin thought, and with a determined frown he exited the Council Chamber.

* * *

"You're under arrest, Chancellor." 

Palpatine sighed.

'Stupid Jedi.'

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" he gritted out, standing up and looking at Mace Windu right in the eyes; he could feel the cold metal of his lightsaber into the sleeve of his elegant dress.

He smirked and used the Dark Side to draw the weapon into his grasp and then leaped towards the Jedi, with an agility that a man of his age wouldn't have.

The four Jedi were taken aback, but soon Kit Fisto attacked the Sith Lord; Palpatine, or Sidious, slashed him across the chest without any effort as he turned his attention to Sasae Tiin and Agen Kolar .

The red lightsaber killed them easily.

Now Mace Windu and Darth Sidious were squaring each other patiently, slowly pacing in circle; the dark-skinned Jedi quickly mourned for his fallen comrades, then concentrated on the fight.

It was an epic battle: the Sith against the Jedi.

They parried and Mace was surprised by Sidious' display of streght and skill, then remembered that this was the man who had fooled the entire Republic for more than ten years; the man who had begun the war; the man who caused so many deaths in the Order; the Sith Lord enemy of the Jedi.

With new strenght, Mace pushed back Palpatine, who flipped over the Jedi's head to surprise him from behind; but Windu wasn't one of the most powerful Masters in the Council for nothing, and he intercepted the killing blow.

With a circle of his red lightsaber Palpatine destroyed the window that divided them from the outside atmosphere of Coruscant; a strong wind entered the room, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"It's the end, Sidious." Mace said.

"So you do believe, Jedi traitor."

"You're the only traitor here."

With a scream Palpatine threw himself against Windu and the two Force-strong beings stayed for a few minutes locked in a fierce battle.

This is how Anakin Skywalker found them when he entered the Chancellor's Chambers.

"Anakin!" Sidious exclaimed, "Help me, son!"

"Don't do it, Anakin." Replied Mace in a strained voice, "He had betrayed all of us!"

Palpatine took advange of Windu's distraction and pushed him back: lightening exited his fingertips and he directed it towards the Jedi Master who stopped it with his purple lightsaber.

Anakin's tormented soul shrieked at him.

"He must be tried!" he yelled to Mace.

"Too dangerous! He has the Senate into his power."

"Jedi scum! Help me, Anakin...I'm weak."

The young Jedi looked desperately from Mace to Palpatine, from Palpatine to Mace, and took his head between his hands: he didn't know what to do.

Kill a mentor and dear friend, also losing the possibility to learn ways to protect Padmé and twins, or betray his family, the Jedi Order, helping a man who had started a civil war?

But now he had to decide: he could see Mace's strenght failing him, and Palpatine's face becoming uglier and more wrinkled because of the power he was putting into the lightening.

Anakin watched horrified as the Chancellor transformed under his eyes: was this is real identity?

"Please, Anakin..."

"Don't listen to him!" Windu ordered.

'Oh...Padmé, give me strenght.'

Anakin knew he couldn't wait anymore: there was only a possible choice he could make without betraying his true self.

I ignited his blue lightsaber and raised it over his head.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**AN**: yes, I know I'm evil...hehehehehehehehe. Wow... 11 pages! This is soooo long for me: I hope this make up for the lateness of the chapter... 

I bought the RotS' dvd... I love it!

I have a **blog** you can visit, if you want: it is mostly in Italian, but you can find something also in English. I suggest you to watch also the Archives ('Archivi') with all of my old posts. ;P

The address is http/ spaces . msn . com / members / laurachanfairy / (without the spaces)

I went to see **'Brothers Grimm'**, with Matt Damon, Heath Ledger and the beautiful Italian woman Monica Bellucci: I liked it, I suggest you to go and see it; just don't bring young children or impressionable people, 'cause sometimes it's crude.

* * *

Review Responses

As usual, thank you to all of you who continue to support me and my story.

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

**Vatel, HyDrOmAtIc, Eriksleadinglady, Cataracta, Mei fa-chan, MeyaRose, Bittersweetbloodbaby, Emily, Snow Lepord, FelsGoddess, Anakin's Girl 4eva, PhantomFan13, Celtic Cross, Helen** (Thanks for the info!), **Warior, Vivilp182, Kal's Gal, ChibiAzn3** (yeah, I love manga...can't live without 'em!), **LaPapillon, Jedi SteelWolf, Queen Padme, Kei-Kun, IntotheBlue11, Josette, chocoholicbookworm, Travis Hicks** (too many questions I can't answeryet... you'll have to see, hehehehe), **Graham Mallalieu, FootlooseFreak08, Hunter Hatake.**

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

**Jeannie, dmitchell, PadmeStar. **

**Sarah B.:** That was a great review! I thank you very much; and not only because you said you liked the story (I'm always glad when people appreciate a story of mine ), but because you actually put into words what I wanted to say to those people.

Don't get me wrong, I appreciate very much costructive critism (as you may see in my review responses in some chapters), but I felt that they were attacking me: unfortunately, I'm a sensitive person and in the past I tended to get easily offended.

Now, I know Tara didn't want to offend me, but it was the way she said what she wanted to say that hurt of me: after all, she was criticizing the plot, but this is an AU story – like you said – so I'm free of writing what I want.

I don't like M/M stories, but do I flame them? No, I just don't read them... or, if I do, I don't review and keep my opinion to myself.

I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
